Robo Virus
by Kamon772
Summary: What starts out as Robotnik trying to create a more mobile and fast acting meaning of Robotizing more then one mobian. A freak accident resulting from a lighting striking leads to a robotizing virus being created that is transforming everything into robot
1. Downfall of Evil Genius, Rise of a Virus

Doctor Robotnik, a heavy set individual with orange mustache and small glasses, was currently working on his latest plan to get rid of the Freedom Fighter and enslave the remaining population of Mobius to do his bidding with robots only loyal to him. The previous way he had been doing it was using an invention he had stolen from a colleague called the robotizer. It was easy to steal, reprogram, and reproduce the robotizer and with it, he managed to build up enough force that he had managed to overthrow the current monarchy of Mobius. The problem with the robotizer was that it could only do one person at time and he needed some way of transforming huge numbers in a relatively short time. As despite all the progress he made because of the robotizer, its inability to transform multiple people at a time was a weakness that if he could get, it would make taking over the planet much easier. Then there was the fact that thank to some alien race called the Bem the original roboticizer no longer worked and every method he had come up with since then has proved as effective since it took too long.

Thus the current project he was working would be able to strike without warning countering what defensive ability the Bem de-roboticizing process gave them and its effects would be fast enough that the victim would have no chance of resisting or even noticing the change until it was too late. The things that he had laid out before were what was going to help him in his quest to make a more mobile and silent way of robotizing the citizens of Mobius into his robot slaves.

Outside in the building he was working in, the rain was pouring down in buckets and lighting danced across the sky for as far as the eye could see. However, this was of no consequence to the evil doctor since he was not outside and if the lighting did happened hit something then all he had to do was replace if it was some equipment was repair it or recycle the robian that was hit and they were still walking around out there carrying out their jobs as weather did not affected them nor did not stop them from carrying out their assigned duties.

However, while Robotnik may have been safe with the building he was residing in to carry out his experiment, the building itself was not so lucky and a large lighting bolt just happened to strike it, causing a power surge to overload the electric system of the building, despite the surge protectors that were in place.

"Stupid Snivley, what the hell type of surge protector did he install here?" the doctor growled as the sudden shock of being put in the dark and thunder that followed the lighting bolt caused him to screw up while making some measure that required his full attention thus making so everything that he was working was now lying on the floor in huge pile. As the chemical and other substance began to mix together and a cable that had come a loose because of the lighting bolt touch the mixture and electrocuted it into nothingness.

Furious at this, Robotnik waited for backup generator to start, so he could get on the intercom and demand that his nephew get over here this instant so he not only yelling at him for the crappy job he had done, but also take out some of his angry toward losing what he had been using in his development of a new roboticization process.

"Yes, sir Snively," he asked hoping that he would not get yelled at too badly or hurt from the sound of his uncle voice from over the intercom.

"Where the hell did you get surge protector it was nothing but a junk pile" the heavy set individual yelled at him.

"I am sorry, sir," Snviley said

"Apologized denied," Robotnik told him then wondered what was wrong with what he had just said.

"Voice processor seems irregular; this may lead to errors if not checked," Snivley replied, wondering what was wrong with what he just said.

Robotnik then grabbed his nephew by the hand and yanked the small man toward him. Though because the speed and force that was used was more then he expected, he let go and moved out the way as Snivley ended up flying across the room where he hit the wall so hard it left an dent the size of his body

After hitting the floor with a heavy clang, Snively got up almost immediately but did not seem to blink or even show any sign of concern that his uncle had just dislocated his shoulder from that throw just now.

Maybe the reason he showed no concern towards the fact that his shoulder had just been dislocated was because of what was happened to him. The seven remaining hair that he had on his head had been transformed from single strand to handle in which various tools were now stored. His skin was now a silvery color (similar to the time when he was robotized before) and his eyes were now red pupils with black eye whites. Repair/Service Overlander SN38L3Y looked down at the clothing it was wearing.

'SN38L3Y dressed in useless articles though remove of useless articles is noted as irrelevant until they obstructed this unit from performing it assigned task,' the small robian then turned it attention toward its dislocated shoulder without feeling the slightest amount of fear or anger towards its superior ranking unit for doing this. They just methodically began to reconnect their arm with the same amount of indifference when the robot had discovered the dislocation. He then looked toward the wall and then back at its superior.

"SN38L3Y will get to work on the repair at once to the damage the building has sustained as well as repairing the surge protector," the repair and service robot that was once Snively said in a monotonous synthetic voice of his own voice.

"Acknowledged, this unit will relocate to a different location to continue its duty," the weapon development Overlander RO46N3K said in the same way as his skin was too was now completely silver in color. Also their mustache was transformed into two removable brushes and their fingers became like a pocket knives of tools as each finger now contained a different tool. RO46N3K also shared SN38L3Y's views toward their clothing as their removal was irrelevant until they got in the way of their duty.

Robotnik and Snivley or RO46N3K and SN38L3Y had both just become victims of what he had been searching just minutes ago. A way to robotized people faster then what then what was currently available. That mixture he thought had been electrocuted into nothingness had really just become like a virus that attacked any living matter it came in connect from within whatever from when they inhaled. Robotnik and Snivley desire to be re-roboticized themselves and the inhabitants of Mobius after the Bem incident had left them de-roboticized and immune to the original roboticizer had come true. However while it no longer matter the cost of their being re-roboticize was the same as Mobians that Robotnik wished to do the same too. He was now no more then a robot that could only follow orders and since the robotized element of Robo virus was still in the proto-type stage of development. This meant the two roboticized Overlanders were masterless only leaving them set to do what they do best. If the victims happened to be slackers or good at nothing, the virus was only able to give them basic command to do simple things based on their surroundings. If their area was dirt they were to keep it clean or things along this line.

000000000000000000000000

The Robo Virus spread over Robotropolis multiple times again and again as it infected whatever organic happened to be left with this mechanical city turning changing it from organic to lifeless metal. As for Robians and normal robots that worked within this city, they were continuing to be as instructed because the loss of their master and sub-master were not felt yet, since they were still carrying out the last orders they were given by the weapon development and repair/service models that were once Robotnik and Snively. However, once former Overlander's army of Robians and robots finished their current orders, there was no telling what exactly would happen; but it was safe to say that there would be chaos within Robotropolis, though the rest of Mobius however would not be that worried about this because by the time this comes to pass, a large part of Mobius would have been transformed into metallic version of itself. The remaining organic population would try to combat against the Robo Virus; however, it would prove to be useless as this was not something that they could not fight against as it was created through a freak accident so finding a cure to it with the time they would have left would be unlikely. Not even the de-roboticizer would prove useful as this was a virus that would just re-infect though that the machine had just de-roboticzed the second they came out.

000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 01


	2. From Girlfriend to Personal Servant

Wandering around in the area near Robotropolis was an orange-red fur female fox mobian with a creamy yellow muzzle and tailtip. Her medium length hair was dark red and when she walked, it could be seen that it was rather spiky and had fanned look to it. The firm fitting clothing which hugged against her body was an all black leather compilation of a sleeveless belly shirt, a miniskirt, and thigh-length boots. This mobian fox was none other then Finoa who had recently turned on the Freedom Fighters and joined up with Scourge the Hedgehog (an evil version of Sonic that absorbed a small amount of energy from the Master Emerald.) As for what she was doing here, well she was starting to wonder that herself. Scourge just told her that they were going to Robotropolis because there was something he wanted to obtain there and that she should head there first and he would catch up with her later. Sighing, Finoa slapped her hands then covered in a fingerless elbow-length leather gloves to her keep herself awake since she and Scourge were up kind of late last night making out with each other.

'Scourge is definitely better then Sonic' Fiona thought as she continued along thinking of the various reason why she chose the former ant-Sonic over the real deal as she continued her way towards Robotropolis.

What Fiona could not possible even begin to imagine was that in the very direction she was walking in the Robo virus was spreading forward at an alarming rate transforming everything in it path into metal nothing was safe nor could anything escape from this viral menace. Blades of grass become blades of solid sharp metal and would provide an unpleasant experience for those that liked to walk around in their bare feet. Trees were transformed into to tall lamp post like objects with their leaves becoming small metal solar panel. They were only different was the shape in which they took. The wild life of the surrounding area that was territorial was transformed into mindless guard bots protecting their territory, no longer for themselves, but for the master they did not possess. Even territorial herbivores were turned into guards that instead of running from their former predators worked together with them since they all shared the same programming. The animals that resided within the ground, bodies of water, or with the trees became the third line of defense should the guard bots roaming above ground fail in their duty. As for those dwelled in the sky, they became the first line of defense against intruders as well as scouts relaying their findings to those on the ground. However, since they all had no master to tell who qualify an intruder and who did not, they would attack anyone and anything that dared enter their territory. The first victims of this new unified defense system were robotized animals that were not territorial. They were systematical destroyed and their scraps were recycled with the bodies of those animals that used to be scavengers into something more useful or simply stored away as repair parts for the others guard bots to be access when needed. Though completely unknown of the fate of those beings just few hundred yards away from her current location, Finoa continued towards the mechanical city to help Scourge acquire the object of his desire.

Finoa was brought to a stop when she noticed the radical changes to the wildlife at the edge of her vision. It was here that she witnessed the land being transformed right before her eyes.

"What in the world is going on here?" Fiona pondered as she tried to make sense of what she was being a witness to.

'This must be some sort of plan that bastard Robotnik cooked up with the mind of his,' Fiona thought to herself since it was known that he wanted to transform everyone into robots, but this was too much.

"Okay, I am removing myself from this area and there is a high possibility that Scourge has vacated the vicinity as well, given the circumstances," Finoa said as she began to run back the way that she had came.

Fiona kept running back toward where she and Scourge were staying, sure that was there and would get the two of them out of here quickly. Although, she ended up tripping over a rock and landed flat on her face.

As she started to get up, she noticed that she did not feel anything for the spill she took.

'Strange, I fell but I detect no damage to my person,' Finoa stated as she looked over herself then froze in shock when she noticed her hand. The change in her vocabulary seem to slip right by her however the physically to her hand had managed to get a stir out of her as she then began to panic.

Her hands had changed from flesh and blood to orange-red metal claws, though what shocked her even more was that she was able to turn her hand a complete 180 and even leave her hand position that should have been impossible.

"Transformation is not at one hundred percent thus the possibility of reverting to original form should still be obtainable if I can get to a de-roboticzer with the allow time that is left before the transformation is complete," Fiona thought out loud.

"Decision to wear all leather of poor quality I bought today to save on money is turning out to be the incorrect choice," Finoa sighed as her fingerless elbow-length gloves were destroyed when her forearm expanded to the twice their normal. The leather belly shirt and miniskirt were also in ruins as her body had expanded beyond. The thigh-length boots were in ruined by her clunky legs that formed as she ran.

Her fur, which was once a silky coat of orange-red fur, was now just dull and smooth metal instead. Her tail was now just large hunk of dull orange-red metal connected to the base of her spine which was now just cable network in which the sign from her soon to be CPU processor would use to traveled to the various part of her body. Her hair fused together until it was just a maroon color helmet that simply retained its shape from its organic existence. Fiona's ears were transformed into receivers that served the same function as her ears, however this receiver were rigidly in place and could not move unless broken. Her face plate was two color as the top half where her eyes were located was the same dull orange red as the rest of her body, however the lower half of her half plate was dull creamy yellow. Despite having being changed into a Robian completely on the outside, the change was not complete as of yet since Fiona's eyes were still there original color and her brain had yet to be completely transformed into nothing more then a complex processor.

"Scourge, I am in need of…" though those were the last words Finoa would ever speak as she had just made it back to where, sure enough, the green hedgehog was waiting. It was also at this moment that the last bit of Fiona's mind was transformed, leaving her nothing more then a normal robian as her eyes changed to the normal color to red pupil with black eye white and her free will was erased from her processor. The robotic fox then watched Scorge run or talk to her and ask what was wrong and looked at them with indifference as she no longer understood or knew what was so important to her only second before.

'Mercenary/Medic Fox F16O3A transformation complete. Master, unknown, though detection of organic creature with unknown connected to this unit present,' the robian thought.

"Hey, Fiona, are you in there? Say something," Scourge asked. He had come back here after noticing the strange happenings to the surroundings, then about five minutes later he saw his girlfriend almost completely robotized, only to have the process finished the second after she arrived here.

The spy model just cocked her head to the side because she did not understand the nature of the question. What was this fine that this organic was speaking of and why was there an unknown connection that this organic had to this unit?

"Negative. This unit is Mercenary/Medic Fox F16O3A" the Fox Robian stated in the synthetic version of her own voice.

After thinking the various things that were within the capabilities of the dull orange-red robot, it came to the conclusion that this organic was its master, thus that was why they had a connection.

"What is your command, my master?" she asked, awaiting her orders. Since the virus did not have anyone set as its victim's master in the cases of mobians or others like Fiona whose mind was on Scourge to the very end of her organic existence. It was then possible that their robian self would interrupted that person as their master just as Fiona's robian self had done.

"Master? I am your boyfriend, not your master. Come on, you remember right?" Scourge said, hoping that she was still in there somewhere.

"Incorrect, Master is not the term boyfriend," the mercenary/spy model stated.

Sighing, Scourge then told the robian that was formerly his girlfriend to follow him since the answer to this was bound to be in Robtnik's city. That was where it seemed the origin point of what was doing this.

"Affirmative, I will follow Master at once," the Robian Fox stated, acknowledging the orders from her master.

'What is going on? It does not seem to be affecting me,' Scourge thought and looked himself over to check to see if he was turning into robot as well, since he was even closer to Robotropolis then Finoa was.

"Is Master damaged?" his robotic girlfriend asked. It seemed that there was still a shadow of Fiona within this robian, though her posture and tone never changed while she was asking this.

"There nothing wrong with me," Scourge answered as terms like fine and all right were probably no longer things she could understand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scourge kicked his feet up on the couch of the place where he had been living since after the with the Master Emerald incident.

"The drink that you desire my master," F16O3A said as she presented him with his favorite drink.

The green hedgehog then snatched the drink her hands and took one sip and then toss back at the robotic Fox.

F16O3A did not reacted at all to the drink hitting her in the head and spilling all over her faceplate and down her bare chest. Shortly after returning to his place, Scourge had ordered the robian to remove her clothes. This was the last remaining trace of Fiona. Now she was nothing more then F16O3A in mind, body, and appearance.

"Go clean yourself up and get me another drink and some more chili dogs as well," Scourge commanded.

"At once, my master," the robian stated and she then went off to carrying out his orders.

The former Anti-Sonic then wondering just what it would be like to have a army of these robians. The virus did not seem to set master, so all he had to do was wait and then pick whatever robian girl he wanted add to his personal collection along with F16O3A.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 02

Dr. Weird for adding this story to their favorite Story list


	3. Mina the Mobile Entertainment System

A yellow Mongoose sighed and breathed in deep as she arrived at her secret place. This was a place that was only known to her and two other mobians. Mina stretched since she had a show to perform in a few hours; however, this was something she had liked to do before each show whenever she was able. Instead of the outfit she was going to wear on stage, she was wearing her old black tank top, brown shorts, green boots, and gloves. Here she was not Mina Songoose one of Mobius' biggest celebrities with highly successful singing career. No, here she was just Mina Mongoose again, the Freedom Fighter turned tactician who liked to come out here to sing in private. She knew that she was a good singer as all of Knothole had told her of this but it was here that she liked to practice new songs. She found the surrounding peaceful, quiet, and it held a lot of memories for her. Though this place was quite a bit a ways away from Knothole, New Mobotropolis or where she was suppose to be at the moment, the reason she could get here so fast was because of her speed. It was while she was practicing on control with Sonic that the two of them managed to find this place and is also where Sonic learned of her singing voice.

Another reason that this place was important to her was because this was where she had met her current boyfriend Ash. He had been wandering around lost in the woods and had found his way to her by listening to her singing. They hit it off, became fast friend, and it was also Ash that helped her to become the star that she was today. So this place had the memories of two very important mobian that had influenced her life. Both Sonic and Ash had a big part in her becoming the person that she was today. Mina then thought back to when Sonic finally returned one year after everyone thought he was dead. She brought him here to show him how she had been practicing at her control with her speed. She knew Ash had been jealous of Sonic but she assured him that she was no longer in love with him in that sense. She still loved Sonic; however, it was more as a close friend rather then the romantic feeling that Amy, Sally, and most recently to her knowledge Blaze the Cat have for him.

Mina sighed as she cleared her mind of all these thoughts; no matter how dear they were to her, she came here to practice so she needed to focus or she would end up being late for her show. Taking in another deep breath and closing her eyes, Mina began to sing her latest song, the one that she had come up with and would sing for the first time at today's performance. As she sung, she just let the song direct her body as she usually did as thus beginning to dance. She was not really that worried about being discovery by any one since the place was pretty secluded so there was not much to be concerned about when it came to anyone catching her off guard as only Sonic, Ash, and her knew of this spot.

As Mina sang and dance within her secret spot, she was blind to the fact of the changes that were going on around her because she was so caught up in her singing that she was blocking everything else out. The tree, unlike the one in the forest where Fiona's heading, did not become large solar panel that simply sucked up the sun's solar power. No, these trees actually stayed similar to what they were before, only now they were inorganic air production factories. Mina did not feel the grass changed underneath her feet become solid metal as she was wearing her old boots. Lucky for her though, there were any territorial animals within a few miles of her current location in all directions so she did not have to worry about getting attacked from animal turned guard bots. Yet that was the least of her problems since her secret spot had been transformed from a majestic scene to just another cold metallic backdrop by the rapidly spreading Robo Virus. The only living thing left in the area was her, meaning that she was next to join the surrounding in becoming inorganic.

Her feet became metallic yellow in color as they were robotized and expanded until they fit her old green boots so well the only way they could be taking off now was by cutting them off. Mina had also only retained her super speed but would gain control well beyond what she had once her robotize process was complete. Also as an addition to her natural speed, the bottom of her feet now like the soles of Shadow's air shoes, thus giving her the same ability to skate at speed where she would be able to rival Shadow in speed.

The process then climbed up her legs and hip transforming them just as her feet but enhancing them so that they could handle the speed at which she was now capable of running at. Though through all of this, Mina just continued to sing and dance as she was still lost in singing her latest song.

As the transformation passed her torso and Mina's conversion would begin to differ than with those that went before her. As her lungs they transformed into I-Tune like device where all the song that she ever heard, learned, or had floating around in her head at the moment were now stored. This was enough get Mina attention though as she found herself unable to breath, yet her voice still came out of her mouth regardless. Mina just stood then in shock as this should not be possible she can not breathe yet she was still able to sing and talk.

"I am being converted into a machine" Mina yelled in an electronic version of her own voice as the transformation reach her throat and her voice box became a sound synthesizer. All this happened while Mina was looking of her robotic body.

"Robotizing has reach over seventy five percent completion any attempts to reach primary command center at the present time would be ineffective even with my speed" Mina sighed as she then closed her eyes once more and began to sing. As if she was going to become a Robian, then the last thing she wanted to do before losing her free will possibly forever, considering how her surroundings were now, she wanted to sing at least once more time.

Though what was loss to her at this point was that instead of the electronic sounding voice she had when she was talking. Her singing voice had remained the same as her voice box had been transformed into a sound synthesizer that was very complicated and able to not only copy her original singing voice exactly but even the singing voice of others. So from now on when Mina sang a song that was not of her own creation the voice coming out of her would not be her own singing voice but the voice of the song's original artist.

Soon after she had begun to sing once again her tongue became a speaker that was now in charge on volume control. Mina no longer need a microphone to project her voice over a large crowd because now her speaker could increase both her singing and normal voice loud enough that all of her sound equipment is now just wasted space. Her jaw then was fused together and disappeared all together as then fused with the rest of her bottom face in becoming a smooth metal of a metallic yellow face plate. Her nose simply disappeared as it had fused to become part of her faceplate just like her mouth did. The only thing that remain of her nose was that the area of her faceplate were it once resided took on it shape. Her eyes though would differ from those of a normal robian as well because instead of red pupils with black eye white, Mina's became black pupils within green eye white.

Her ears also differed. In addition to allowing her to continue to hear, they also stored at the music that Mina had ever heard in her lifetime, thus obliterating her need for a band. What do you need a band for when your ears can give you the same results? As the transformation reached Mina's mind, the memories that were still there becoming data banks that would hold almost everything in her life that was not related to music. Meaning this was her knowledge as experienced tactician and the various other things were stored. Her purple hair turn to purple metal segmented tendrils that housed light with made so her hair could glow in variety of different colors. The last part of her to be transformed were her hands which were expanded and took on the shape of her favorite green gloves, meaning that like her boots to get them off they were would have to be cut off.

"Robotization of Highly Mobile Entertainment System/Tactician Mongoose M16N1A complete," the robian stated as she had stopped dancing and sing.

"Location of Projector Unit within in range transmitting signal and beginning again," she spoke as her voice once again changed from metallic to her original singing voice, however this voice was nothing more then recording that was stored within her sound synthesizer.

As the song rang loud from M16N1A's speaker, her ears played the music that back up the song, she danced to the song in what some might call a grotesque parody of just a few minutes ago. As like Mina, M16N1A danced to the song that was playing however instead of this just let her body direct her acts. M16N1A danced only as what was dictated with in her memory banks. Also, another difference between the organic and inorganic incarnations, beyond the fact that M16N1A was giving lip syncing a whole new meaning even though she no longer had lips or the fact that she contained the equivalent of whole band within her ears was that her hair glowed brightly as the brilliant display of lights were giving off the appearance that she had rainbow on her metallic head as she danced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back at the concert hall were Mina was suppose to perform in few hours stood Ash or Projector Unit Mongoose A16S2H. A16S2H was also different from normal robians as he could be placed under M16N1A's direct control as long as she was with in range. Like his model type says, he is a projector so his optical sensors in addition to letting him continuing to see, could also project his master unit as 3-D Hologram of various sizes. Also his speaker was like a radio that could pick up M16N1A's audio signal and also project that along with her image. So when M16N1A made the connection to A16S2H, he automatically went on stage and did not move until he was commanded to. However, since the rest the city they were in had also been transformed into Robians, there was no one there to watch it as going concerts were not part of their directives. The stage hands, hall workers and various slackers that became the concert hall cleaning and maintenance crew however were not paying attention to M16N1A's performance in the slightest. So why was the normally purple hair mongoose continuing to have A16SH project her dance and lip syncing to her own song? The reason for this is because somehow M16N1A's master got set as herself or more appropriately her passion for singing and one other thing. However, since Mina no longer existed, these were the only two orders her robian self had to go on, making it so that all M16N1A would ever do is travel Mobius 'lip syncing' and dancing in various locations as A16S2H's projected the image of her where she went. Mina was also set as his master with M16N1A as his sub master. Though there was one thing that could possible stop her from performing non stop all of Mobius with the exceptional break to re-charge. This being Sonic informing her that he needs her tactical knowledge as helping the blue hedgehog was the second order M16N1A had from her mobian self.

00000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 03


	4. Station Square

Station Square is the capital of the United Federation and the largest populated human city on Mobius, located near the Mystic Ruins and the Mysterious Cat Country. Station Square's technological levels are on par with Robotnik, making it as much of a target as Knothole or New Mobotropolis. It has recently become the home to roughly seventy Overlander families and as well as to some Mobian families. Yet Station Square is the one place on Mobius where people were the majority instead of the minority.

However, despite how technically advanced Station Square was, it meant nothing to the Robo Virus as it worked it way towards the city, which was completely unaware of the silent threat that was edging ever closer to the them.

000000000000000000000000

"Hey, are you sure that we are going to get a clear picture here? I took off work just to be here right now," a black haired male Overlander named Jake asked his friend.

"Of course I know what I am doing. I paid for Mina Songoose's latest concert on Pay-Per-View, so there nothing to worry about," his brown haired human friend named Mic replied.

Though Mina was a Mobian having a highly successful singing career, and being one of Mobius' biggest celebrities meant that she had fans of all the races that lived on Mobius. So having non-Mobians as fans was something that was not that strange.

"Yes, it's finally starting!" Jake said excitedly. He had been waiting for this all week, while Mic was not a big a fan but his friend was also looking forward to this as well.

Though when Mina finally appeared on the screen, the two were in for the shock of a lifetime. Rather then seeing Mina 'Songoose' Mongose, what they saw instead was a large 3-D Holographic image of the Highly Mobile Entertainment System/Tactician Mongoose M19N1A being projected by Projector Unit Mongoose A19S2H.

"What the hell is this? That's not Mina! It is some weird tricked out robian copy of her. Seriously, she's not even in the arena this being broadcast in. That's just a holographic projection!" Jake yelled because he skipped work for this mess.

"I do not get it! The option located on the Pay-Per-View menu screen clearly stated that this was a Mina Songoose concert," Mic said.

"Negative, does this program look like the designated one?" Jake told him. Neither one of them aware of what was going on. The Robo Virus had already passed over them and they had began being roboticized by it.

"Correction to be made. This is Highly Mobile Entertainment System/Tactician Mongoose M19N1A," Jake or the robian that was once Jake said.

"Affirmative, meeting with other units to prepare for M19N1A arrival at this location must be made," the robian once known as Mic replied.

This was the result of what happened to Mina Fans as those that were huge fans of her became her subordinate units whose sole purpose was to set up a place for either her to dance and sing or for A19S2H to project where she was currently doing it from.

000000000000000000000000

A mother and daughter were walking down the street with bags in hand when the daughter noticed something on TV and stopped to look at it.

"Hey, what are you doing there? We have to hurry and get home, you know," her mother said and her daughter simply pointed at the screen where a mime was currently performing an act.

The girl placed her bags down and began copying what the mime was doing on TV.

"Young lady, just because you have mono does not make you a mime, so….What a minute! Is that your father?" the woman yelled as she noticed Jake, her husband, walking down the street towards them stark naked with metallic yellow paint all over his body and his hair dye purple. Next to him in the same state was his friend Mic

"What the hell is the meaning of this? Do not tell me that the school was unable to reach you at home causing me to take off to pick up our daughter because you wanted see Mina's concert!" his wife yelled but the robot once known as 'Jake' just stared at her without any sort recognition to who she was at all.

"Seriously, I can not see what you see in that Mobian. Sure she has a good voice but…..preparations for M19N1A arrival at this location must be made," Jake's wife said as she took on the same coloring as her husband in becoming a subordinate unit for M19N1A. If Jake was still himself, he would have been shocked over what just happened as he had no idea that his wife was a closet Mina fan since being one of Mobius' biggest celebrities did not exactly mean she was liked by everyone as Robotink was the only person that did not like Mina Monogoose. There were many Overlanders and humans that still distrusted or simply did not like Mobians as they were still bitter over the losing the Great War or it distrust against Mobians was deeply rooted in their families. So there were a number of people like Jake's wife that openly had negative opinion of famous Mobians, like Mina, Sonic, etc., but in reality were closet fans of them.

So in a way, the Robo Virus was forcing people like Jake's wife to reveal things they would have otherwise kept hidden though the price was their sense of self.

While Jake and his wife (after her roboticization was complete) began walking off again because they had job to do prepare for their superior units arrival. However they were stopped from continuing in this task only this time by their daughter who tried to open her mouth to talk only to realize that she no longer had one. She then was pushed out the way by her former parents as they walked away, no longer having any knowledge of having a daughter, let alone the life they had as human. The girl then turned to look at herself in the store window and would yelled if she could at the sight she saw. Her skin now pale color (similar to Rei Ayanami from Evangelion), her hair was gray as well as her eyes too.

'What going on with…..' She thought before she found herself unable to even 'talk' inside her head. She could still think but could not form words with these thoughts.

The girl then froze as she began pretending she was trapped inside a box as what had happened to her was that she was playing around like she was mime because she had mono and could not talk so the robo virus literally turned her into a mime. A robotic mime whose only means of communicating being verbal or non-verbal was through body language only.

000000000000000000000000

"That was not funny, Seona," a brown hair teenage boy said, scowling at his best friend who was laughing her butt off.

"Maybe not to you, Josh; but to me, it was hilarious!" Seona, a green hair teenage girl laughed. She had just startled her best friend by pretending to be one of the mannequins for the clothing store that they were in.

"Really, I thought that you would put those lessons we took in being living statues to better use then this," Josh sighed.

"You are just angry that you fell for my prank, that's all and nothing more," she said as she then stood back up on the stand with made for mannequins, only this time, she pulled her best friend up there with her.

"What are you doing…." he tried to asked before Seona silenced him.

She then motioned for him to copy her as she noticed another one of their friends coming by and decided that they would scare them as well. Simply sighing at the childish nature of his best friend, he nevertheless joined them in their attempt to prank their friend coming by.

However things did not go as planned as their friend did not even acknowledge them even being there as they just kept on walking joining a strange group that had yellow body paint and purple dyed hair just like them.

"Well, that was waste of time, wouldn't you say, Seona?" the brown hair boy said to the green hair girl

Yet she did not nothing in response but kept staring forward, pretending like she was a dummy.

"Hey, Seona, the prank failed. You can stop pretending now," Josh told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled it back as if he stung. Seona's shoulder was ice cold just like normal mannequin's shoulder.

Josh's shocked reaction was the last one he ever gave before he too was frozen in place with his arm away from his body. Later a store clerk robot came and carried Seona away from Josh as she was standing in the men's section. The green hair girl was stripped and dressed in bathing suit where she was then placed in the front window as pose to look like she was shielding her eyes from the sun as part of seasonal display they had in the front window. Josh remained where he was only the change being his arm lowered. Then every hour on the hour, Seona and Josh changed poses to something else based on their surrounding.

What had happened to the pair was that they had become visual display robot for the store since just like how Jake's daughter ,who was actually just five blocks away from the store, pretending to walk a strong dog that was actually the one in control, had become mime. Josh and Seona had become robotic mannequins in the same manner.

000000000000000000000000

At the Station Square TV Studio, they had gotten a urgent message from a reporter of what was happening as well as various phone calls about it as well. They were about to inform the public at large of this threat by have two anchors available at the time to make the report.

"I am telling you this is a something from Robotnik! It has his name written all over it, so why do no we just tell everyone that" a male new anchor said as he and his female co-anchor while the preparations for the news flash were still being finalized.

"That's where you are wrong. This is too random and why would Robotnik make something that turns people into robots? It appears to be a set up crew for Mina Songoose or just robots that doing their jobs," the female anchor counted.

"Regardless, this can wait until later. We need to now inform the public and anyone else watching this of what happening," her partner replied as the both were getting ready to go on live.

"We are sorry to being interrupting your normal program, but this is dire broadcast is to inform everyone to flee the city as for some unknown cause people are being turned into robots!" a female broadcaster said as she turned to her partner for them to say something only to yell in shock over who was sitting next to them.

Instead of her partner, there was a purple haired and yellow skinned robot that stood up and left the room as they were now a part of M19N1A's set up crew thus causing the female broadcaster to almost fall out her chair as she then regain her balance and slammed by hands down on the table in front of her.

"You see my partner just turned into a robot just now everyone please…..pardon my interruption of the regularly scheduled programming. The news will becoming on it two hours forty minutes and seven seconds please look forward to our stories which were made to keep you informed of the world around you" the female broadcaster said as now being a new broadcaster robot that found nothing wrong with the current situation.

The female robot's eye then powered down as she had stated early her time of being activate was not for until almost three hours from now thus she had no reason to be on at the moment. Strangely enough though the anchor robot's clothes unlike others that had been converted by the unstoppable metal plague was not used as raw material or considered unnecessary article. No, instead her clothes had fused with her and becoming part of her outer casing since this was the look that news caster had thus she would now always be stuck in those clothes. Not like it really mater as there was a single thought in her head anymore that did not have anything to do with something that was not news related. In fact just a half an hour before her official air time she would cut back on and beginning searching the net for news story to report and also take via a Wi-Fi network the story that the reporter bots since back to her.

The crew that were filming those that did not panic already and tried to run away where transformed into specialized robots that were now stuck forever doing that their job. The cameraman no longer had look through a camera to record her female broadcaster (now in sleep mode) as the camera had become one with their head. Their eyes became the camera lenses that can zoom in and out and follow the female robot as the display screen that usually pop out next to broadcaster while people at home are watching them are no longer done someone where else at the same time as they are talking. Nope, as now the new broadcaster robot, weatherman robot, and sports broadcaster robot all had holographic projection that could do the job for them instead. As for the tape that was recording all this, it was now located in the camera robot's mouth and could be injected and stored in the torso which was now just empty storage space. Then there were the people in charge of the lighting. Their arms became the lights themselves and were controlled in their mouth while their eyes began the visual display for the level of lighting done. These new lighting robots were not required to move a lot thus they really did not need to see thus the only movement they could make was along the catwalk with was now a transit system in which lighting bots moved around.

Though these were only the changes for the new studio yet this building was more then just one studio room. However, the changes in the other studios in the buildings happened, yet depending on what the virus came across, the results were very different. Studios that shot the news, informational programming, and reality TV Shows began very monotone in their way of doing things as the host of a show called Letter Call on the channel called The Past, Present, and Future (or PPF for short), became a letter box robot that had hatch in their back that opened and letters could be dumped into them. Then from their stomach a letter would pop out and they were read it then began explain the answer to the question in technical and detailed manner one would expect from a machine.

However, the one place where the cast of the show seemed to just continue as usual almost as it the Robo Virus had even passed over them transforming them all into robotic version of themselves, was the sets of sitcoms where taping of the show seem to continue as normal. Every actor was still in character and displaying every bit of emotions they had before their roboticization had taken place. Though the changes could be seen during the commercial; the entire cast just froze in place. No matter what they were doing at the moment, the show normally goes to commercials. They would freeze almost as if time itself had been stopped for them. Also, when the taping was over those that did not have multiple shows to do would simply remain in their place until the next taping started as still as a statue. While those actors that did multiple show would silent head over to where that show was and instantly assume the role the played once on the set. The only time they ever were themselves or at least what was left being during the transition from one show to another. Also when a show was cancelled and the actors that did not get placed on another show, they were then taking to storage area where they would stay deactivated until picked for another show.

'Yet if everyone a robot doing their own thing and not watching TV at all, then why is not every show being cancelled as their no one to watch them?' one might asked. The answer to that question was that those that had nothing better to do but make comments about shows when they never even attempted anything close to producing a show that was not stuck watching shows continuously and giving opinions on them along with real critics as well.

000000000000000000000000

Needless to say, the two broadcaster transforming into robots before the very eyes of everyone that was watching the short new flash before being returned their regular programming with roboticized cast members instead of the flesh and blood one that were previously there caused a mass panic as people flooded the Speed Highway trying to flee the city in a vain attempt to avoid the fate of those on TV. Road rage took a new meaning as the highway looked like car show where there are car crashing everywhere as people were frantically attempt to leave the city. Though just as fast as the panic started, it was over as the virus swept over them all and transformed a highway once full of chaos into a order clean up effort by the new road crew which was also leading those that had busy in the city back there to join the others in the fate they were previous trying to escape.

After seeing the transformation of the two new anchors on TV rather then rushing to try and flee the city, there were those that knew it was pointless. It was probably already too late for them, thus they would try to warn the rest of the world via the Internet; however even that method failed. Those already roboticized with the same idea in mind were now working to counteract the work they had tried to do before being converted from flesh and blood to metal and oil.


	5. The Robotization of Chris, Helen, & Hope

Three years before the Robo Virus would come into existence within another dimension…

A eighteen year old Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke had just returned from the adventure that he had in the Sonic's dimension about six months ago. When the capsule that Robotnik had given him crashed landed in his backyard the first person he saw once he exited his downed capsule was his friend Helen, now a seventeen years old, rushing towards through in her rush she neglected to realize that he was in the grass area of his backyard and ended up falling out of her wheelchair once it got caught on the grass.

"Hey be careful now" Chris told her catching her before she hit the ground. From the sound of his voice and how he was able to catch Helen, he guess that he was back to his old self again (being eighteen in appearance instead twelve like was until just a little while ago).

"Idiot! Where have you been all this time? We were all worried about?" Helen yelled as pounded her fist against his chest.

"I was visiting Sonic and the others with the machine that we been working on since I was fifteen" Chris told her.

"You were suppose to take me with you!!! It was the promise that we made back when you first started making this machine that the two of us would go visit Sonic together yet I then learn that you have vanished. I could only think of one possible thing and that you ended up going to Sonic's dimension on your own" Helen continued yelling.

"How long was I gone for as I was in space most of the time? Do not ask at the moment as it's a long story I tell you about later" Chris asked.

"For a entire year! I spend working on that machine of yours trying to get to work again as it was busted after it transferred you" his blond friend replied.

"A entire year I been gone a entire year!" Chris asked shocked as the event he went through with Sonic, Cosmo, and the Metarex only took three months at tops to complete.

"That right I am older then you now" Helen said with smirk after Chris placed her back in the wheelchair.

"So I am guessing your nineteen now" he asked.

"Nope I am eighteen just like you but I am still older since my birthday is before yours and it just passed a week ago while you had just turned eighteen a week before going to Sonic's dimension without me" the girl said.

"Wait you been working on the machine this whole time then is possible that I was able to get back because of you as Robotnik told me there was chance his device might not work" the brown hair Thorndyke asked.

"What you trusted Robotnik what the were you thinking" Helen asked shocked that her friend would even do something like that.

"Again long story" Chris sighed.

"Yeah I guess so when can we go back as I can not wait to see Sonic and the others again" Helen inquired excited.

"We can not as it would be a one way trip with us stuck there that if we can even make there as my making a round trip from here to there and back again was just luck as the nature of the Chaos Emeralds are just too chaotic for us to control" he told her.

"Then you better tell me everything that happened while you were there for breaking your promise to me" Helen said as she turned her wheelchair so she was directly in front of Chris looking up at him dead in the eyes.

"Sure, though the reason I went alone was because it was not proven I would even make there in the first place" her friend replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later….

Chris and Helen were in the middle of taking apart the when it just suddenly started up on it own engulfing both them in bright light transporting them to Mobius, though before they completely vanished from their world they noticed how everything other then them frozen, seemly crack then shattered like it was made of glass.

Rather then appearing in front of the Master Emerald like last time, Chris and Helen appeared strangely enough in Thorndyke mansion albeit it looked smaller and was more run down then their dimension version of it.

"Chris you are…you are…twelve again!" Helen said shocked before covering her own mouth as she notice how her own voice was now back to the way it was when she was eleven.

"It seem that we are on Mobius though I am interested in now what happened to everything else around us" Chris asked as it was strange how the world just shattered like glass as that was not what happened the last time he was transported to here.

"Ummm…Chris a little help I can not reach the wheels anymore" Helen asked as shrinking seven years in age made so that her current wheelchair was too big for her.

"Sure" he replied though he was surely shocked that his place existed in Sonic's world which meant there might be a version of him that was native to this dimension.

As the two handed towards the exit the doors opened on their own a girl around there age kicked them opened.

Chris and Helen mouth were opened in shock at the appearance of this girl who arms hung limp as wet noodles at her side.

"Why do you look like me!" Helen and her look alike yelled as the looked at each other.

While Chris was in shocked here were two girls that looked like twins only with opposite disabilities. Helen being she could not use her legs while her look alike her arms were useless.

That was the start of friendship between Chris, Helen, and Hope Kintobor (as she later introduce herself) as well as the three of them ending up living in Mobius' version of Chris' home after learning that this dimension did have it own version of the Thorndyke but they died over a decade ago leaving their house abandoned. Chris and Helen met up again with Sonic and the others as they told them what happened to their home dimension as judging from the events they told them it was clear to them that their dimension was destroyed as a side effect of a dimensional tear used to kill the Ancient Walkers. Thus having no home to go back to the two of them decide just to settle here. Hope of course did not meet up with their mutual friends as she felt that she was undeserving of them thus got Chris and Helen to promise they would not reveal that she was here with them.

Time then continued to march on as Helen had her wheelchair adjusted so that she get around on her own again, while Hope had seemly completely loss the use of her arms now had unresponsive arms in slings to pervent them knock into thing whenever she turned her body. Thus making her mirror opposite of Helen in way, as Helen could not use her legs but her arms were just fine while the exact opposite was true for Hope. The Kintobor girl consider the lost of use in her arms the cost for escaping Egg Fleet in the way that she did as her aircraft was shot down yet she managed to survive the crash landing with minor injuries excluding those to her arms.

Though with the level of technology in Sonic's dimension being slightly higher then his own Chris told both Helen and Hope that he would surely find a way that for both of them to gain movement in their respected area where they did not have it (Helen's legs and Hope's arms).

The three of them continued living like this until that fateful day when the Robo Virus was created through freak accident and began spread out on Mobius

At the time Hope was looking out her window at the wonderful view of Station Square, which visible in the distance yet little did she know of the robotizing wave that swept through the city like unstoppable tsunami which quickly making it was towards her. As she looked out at the view before her eyes her mind drifted back the event three years that cause be outcast to everyone on Mobius (in her own mind only though) and the lost of movement in her arms

"Thanks to my brother, no, he is no longer my brother, just Robotnik's lackey. Neither one of them is my family anymore; I am the last of the last living member of Kintobor family. However, because of them, I cannot even face the Mobians anymore," Hope said. Her voice still full of anger and rage towards Robotnik and Snviely.

"When I finally am able to use my arms again, I am going to defeat the Eggman Empire and possibly redeem the Kintobor name that those two have ruined with their selfish and self-serving actions," Hope said still believing this even though she had been had lost the use of her arms three years ago.

"Thinking of what you're going to do once you regain movement in your arms?" Helen asked as she opened the door

Hope just nodded and then looked around to see that there was no one behind or beside her.

"So is Chris is still working?" Hope asked as Helen just shook her head in response.

"He fell asleep in the lab right on top of what he was working on though I covered him in blanket before coming up here," she replied.

"He is works himself too hard; we need to stop him," Hope said as Chris and Helen were all that she had left in this world. Her family was either dead or dead to her and the actions of Robotnik and his lackey (along with her own inability to let go the guilt she felt) made her an outcast from everyone on Mobius.

"I know that he's doing this to help us regain our mobility, but you're right. We need to tell him he is pushing himself too hard," Helen agreed.

As the two blonds began to discuss their plans to get Chris to take a break because they were beginning to worry about his health, something that was invisible to their senses began to creep into the room and slowly transform the two occupants of the room as it had done so many others already.

The two girls just kept talking, completely unaware of the changes that were going on with their bodies at all. The first visible changes started with Helen since she was closer to the floor since the Robo Virus invade their home from ground level it had to work it way upward to get to Helen and Hope.

Because Helen was paraplegic it worked both for and against when the robo virus finally began roboticizing her. Since she could not feel her legs there was no way for her to know that she was slowly being converted into robot however for the same reason the shock factor would only be that much large as while some the victims of this plague were completely caught off guard and roboticized before they even knew what was going on, others like Mina and Fiona were all to aware of what was happening to them.

The conversion process for Helen started out with her feet after her shoes dissolved away. Once this had happen it was revealed that her feet were just resting on their foot rest but were actually a part of them as they seemly melted into the process work it way up to her ankles then higher and higher until Helen finally noticed.

Looking down she said that everything beyond her waist had merged with her wheelchair which had morphed into a two wheel tank like form. The color of Helen's new lower half was the same shinny metallic gray that her wheel chair was. The reason most being was that the Robo Virus consider Helen's wheelchair to be a part of her thus it was integrated into her as she was being converted.

"Requesting the removal of this article covering my lower half," Hope asked as she was almost too scared to look at herself. Her feet and ankle had been changed from that of humans into a large boot like form with no toes. On the soles of her feet were boosters that would allow her to jump higher, hover, and skate like she was wearing Shadow's Air Shoes. As for the complex of her robotic form, it was a shinny yet dark blue color.

"Come on. We must go to Chris to inform him of this new development," Hope said.

"Negative. We are unable to leave and my lower half is no longer responding to my commands and your arms are in the same condition. Thus we are unable to open the door that would lead us out of here," Helen pointed out. To emphasize her point, she moved her torso around to show that she couldn't get her now tank like lower half to move. Though as she was doing this, her torso was transformed into robot's taking on the same shiny metallic gray as her lower half. Also because this, she was now able to do a complete three hundred sixty degrees.

Then Hope looked down at her own torso but was unable to see it because of the shirt she was wearing and the fact she couldn't move her arms. However, she was taking on the same appearance as her legs with its color. Though within her body, there were a number of changes going on. Her lungs were useless because she lost the ability to inhale and the two of them were transforming into perform two very different functions. One was transformed into a furnace in which it would allow her to breathe fire of different degrees, while the other was turned into device that gave her the ability to release water in all it forms from her mouth. Her stomach retained it shape and ability to produce stomach acid though now she was able use as a form of an attack that from her mouth. Her heart was transformed into her power generator but its power output was far superior most other robots on Mobius. On her back, two jet packs formed and then sank into hiding with her back, also four blade-like appendages appeared there as well before sinking into her back again like the jet packs. The jet packs gave her the ability of flight while the blade like appendages would act like extra arms.

With their torsos already transformed, the process then worked in way down their arms. For Helen, her arms became mechanical versions of themselves, giving them the appearance of robotic marionettes. Hope's arms were remaining the same with only her forearms changing into blaster like form similar to Sonic when he was robotized by Robotnik. Though the difference between her and robotized hedgehog was that her bestowed on her was the ability to transform her hands into huge variety of different weapons.

"Well the conversion is almost complete," Hope stated as the only part of their bodies that have been transformed yet were the head.

"Acknowledged," Helen replied as he voice shifted to synthetic version of without any emotion to it.

"Though I regret not being able to carry out my primary objective before this happened," Hope sighed with her voice now the same as Helen's.

"Noted," Helen answered as Chris and her had wanted to help Hope in her desire to defeat Robotnik and restore the good name of her family. They also wanted to show her that she did not have to feel ashamed or burdened any guilt for what her brother and uncle did.

As the transformation converted Helen's head, it took on the same color as the rest of her body. Her eyes however became a dullish blue orbs instead of the normal eye type for robotized individuals. Most of her hair formed into a helmet that took on the same color as the rest her body. Her ears transformed into circles that connected on the side of her head. While the rest of her hair formed into yellow holographic headbands (similar to with the similar functions as well). Memories, feelings, desires all these things were turned into data and stored with various data banks of her processor.

"Conversion of experimental vehicle Humanoid H21L2N complete. Abnormality detected in central processor preventing movement of legs detected. Sending out signal to master unit for repairs to continue out primary objectives of assisting Prototype Overlander weapon system H15P2E in defeating of the Robotink empire and restoring of the Kintobor family name," the former human stated.

When Hope, whose transformation had always been slower then Helen after the legs heard this, she smiled. At least they were not going to be robots meant to serve Robotnik but to continue her dreams. The transformation then covered her head and the smile vanished from her face as it became expressionless blank stare. Strangely enough, neither Helen's or Hope's mouth formed into faceplate as they were able to move their mouths the same as when they were still there organic self. As for her eyes, they were green orbs instead of the normal eye design. Her ears disappeared and they merged with the hair that covered head in a helmet (the helmet is similar to Zero's Megaman Zero series). The remains of her hair that had become her helmet were formed into a ponytail connected near the base of her helmet. Hope's helmet also had a battle form where faceplate covered her mouth and eyelids now visors would come down covering her green orbs that were now her eyes.

As for her mind, her memories changed into data banks and her dream to stop her uncle and restore her family name became H15P2E primary objective. Similar to M19N1A yet different, Hope was set as H15P2E's master. The various weapons that covered H15P2E's body was all to achieve Hope's first dream of becoming technologically proficient enough to defeat the her uncle's empire. To defeat an empire like Robotnik's, one is going to have to fight so that was why H15P2E had some many weapons. The second would be harder to achieve because there were no telling just who over then Scourge might be immune to this virus.

"Prototype Overlander weapon system H15P2E transformation complete. Abnormality detected in central processor preventing movement of arms detected. Sending out signal to friendly unit for repairs to continue out primary objectives of defeating of the Robotink Empire with H21L2N and C21R1S and restoring of the Kintobor family name," the robotic human said.

"Signal Failure detected. Location of master unit found requesting assistance of H15P2E in travel to master unit's location" the experimental vehicle asked.

"Acknowledged. Efficiency of assistance is noted at fifty percent with the central processor error," Prototype Overlander spoke.

"Affirmative," Mecha Helen replied.

H15P2E got out of bed and walked over to the door where with a swift kick she knocked the door down.

Now that the door was no longer obstructing their path the two robotic girls could now make their way to where C21R1S was located. Though before they could do that, a cracking could be heard from the floor beneath them.

This was the old wood beginning to give way from the weight of having girl with a tank like lower half and a walking weapons warehouse.

"Detecting structure requesting assistance in avoiding further damage," H21L2N said.

"Acknowledged," H15P2E responded and she used her legs to grab on a beam in the ceiling. Using her headbands H21L2N grabbed the other girl useless arms; then pulling herself up to where she used her own arms to grab on to the blue robot's.

The floor, while badly cracked, had yet to actually give in and the two robo girls avoided what they saw as further damage that was until—

"Structure failure detected again. Unable to avoid. Prepare to receive minor external damage," blond hair robot said as she switched to battle mode to lessen the chance of her face getting damaged.

"Affirmative," came the blue eyed robot's response. She let go just as the beam broke and the two of them crashed through the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris Thorndyke was doing exactly what Helen and Hope had wanted him too already, which was taking a break from working to get something to eat. It was while he was eating that he noticed that he was transforming into a robot.

Chris' hands and feet became to reassemble Zero's from the Megaman Zero series and he could also form all sort of tools that originate form the subspace chips that are imbedded with his hands. The color of his skin stayed the same only it was no longer alive and over ten times stronger then before. Not much happen to his body as it was just transformed into that of robots'. His brain was transformed into processor that had increased what he knew about repairing any type of machines or robots. Chris had been transformed into Experimental Humanoid C21R1S though all and all Chris looked almost exactly the same as he did not before with the exception of his hands and feet.

The reason behind this probably had to do with him being exposed to the energy of Master Emerald. While his exposure was enough to make him immune to the virus, it was enough that he was simply transformed into a robotic version of himself with a few additions. So C21R1S was pretty much still like his human self though his memories were rewritten to fit his current existence.

As the experimental humanoid was rubbing his head wondering what was going on, he heard the floor cracking both behind and above him. Guessing it was better to take his chances by moving out of the way, the brown hair robot jumped off the couch, landing on the floor around ten feet away from his previous position. His decision turned out to be the correct one as no more then a few seconds later H15P2E and H21L2N came crashing through ceiling and continued down towards the basement.

"Hey, you two alright?" C21R1S looked down the hole to see the two robotic girls lying on the basement floor.

"We require assistance and maintenance, master unit," H21L2N said as she was over turned and lying on her side with H15P2E lying a few feet away from her

the blue eye robot looked at them both curiously before seem to realize what was going on.

"Check system for emotional chip status," he asked as he jumped down into the hole and landing right in front of her.

The tank like girl's eyes dulled as she became searching her system for the thing in question.

"Chip status is currently offline line, master unit," she reported.

"Similar status is detected here. Friendly unit, however, central processor errors take priority as they prevent movement of arms and legs," the Overlander bot stated.

"Okay, then I guess I going to have to take a looked at the both of you but you're going to have to shut down so I can perform the needed repairs," he said after making it so that both of them were sitting up right again

"Affirmative," was the response that both them gave. They then began the shut down process. Both girls' eyes turned to totally black. H21L2N then leaned forward, only her center of gravity keeping her from hitting her lower half while was sitting down, but her head then dropped so she was looking downward at her lap.

"Now, let's see what's wrong with two of you," he said as he as tools formed in his hands and he got to work on errors they were talking about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day after working nonstop for sixteen hours, he stood back and took a look at the two robotic girls before him.

"Those were some tricky errors the two of you had, but I managed to fix them as well as turn on your emotion chip," Chris sighed. Not only were there the errors they mentioned, but other ones as well similar to his. Those errors were actually the remnants of their human selves; however, he no longer had any knowledge of ever being human so he purged them from H21L2N and would inform H15P2E to do the same once she was activated again.

"Experimental Vehicle Humanoid H21L2N "Helen": Activate on the Authority of sub master Experimental Humanoid C21R1S "Chris" starting now," Chris said as he looked at the robotic girl.

"Master?" the girl asked as she retained the synthetic version of her voice only this time emotions could be felt from her words. Also her eyes were a bright blue instead of the dull color from before.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Chris. We are friends; even if you were built for me, that does not make me superior to you" he sighed.

This new existence as a robot Chris saw himself as the Thorndykes' way of creating a son and Helen was created to play the role of friend and transportation. Though strangely enough, she was created though recycled metal with a large amount of it coming from old wheelchairs. Neither one of them knew how they got here, just that they were here.

"Sorry, was my emotional chip off or something?" Helen asked as looked down at herself.

"Yup, both of yours were off and you had processing errors which prevented the two of you from moving your robotic limbs," Chris told her.

"Guess it's time to activate her so we can get going," Helen said. She then did something that would have shocked her if she still had her human memories. Her lower half transformed from tank like to bulky legs that made look as if she was wearing really baggy pants. She walked over to where other blond lady like it was the most normal thing in the world to her.

She then bent over, cupped her hands and yelled "Priority One Overlander!" where other girl's ear had once been.

"Where?" the robot that was formerly Hope Kintobor yelled in full battle mode, hands transformed into gun, and head looking in all direction.

Hope was now a robot that believed she was created by her human self to defeat the Robotnik Empire and restore the Kintobor name. Priority One Overlander was Robotnik while Priority Two Overlander was Sniviley. As how the three of them got together was that Chris and Helen still came from another dimension and found Hope in the basement where they activated and agreed to help her carry out her mission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was not funny, you know," Hope growled as the three of them left the house.

"But it activates you, does it not?" Helen said as they walked.

Chris just sighed as the two then got into argument over this once again.

00000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

King Hawke and Falynn07 for review this story

GIGA-XISBASS for reviewing Chapter 01

Lynn for reviewing the Old Chapter 09

GIGA-XISBASS and Dr. Weird adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolf Pack thought as by most of the some of the inhabitants of Mobius as group of that was clingy to the past too tightly. Them they were living in a lifeless, empty, and barren desert with only signs of life being the city that her and her pack had in the mountains area of the desert. However they were wrong as life was all round them and instead of clinging to the past too tightly they were in fact living in harmony with nature but slowly beginning to accept some modern advances that was available around them. However because the life in the desert was hard to find unless you knew where to look that made even hard to tell that as the Robo Virus swept over the land converting everything organic in it path into mechanical version of itself.

To the member of the Wolf Pack though it was nothing more then ordinary day no different then the one before and probably no different the one that will follow this one. Things have been rather quite as of later around here with not much happening or to be more precise they were not inform of anything happening. They knew that Robotnik was back and how he and nephew who rejoined his uncle had captured most of Knothole. However since it was so sudden they were given the chance to help and thus in the last three years that was only big thing Robotnik had done. One of the modern advances that they had recently accepted into their society was a radio that could pick signal from Knothole and later New Mobotropolis at first but later thanks to Tails they were able to pick a signal all over Mobius. Yet this would soon change as the Robo Virus which had already claimed entire city and forest worth of Overlanders, Mobians, and wild life was creeping almost undetected because setting towards the Wolf Pack's base.

So when Marcus and Maria informed their mother of a priority one warning that was interrupted the station they listening to Lupe asked for four member to serve as guard for the front and rear borders. Though when they got back the radio the station was back to normal with no sign of there ever being a warning at all. Though the strange thing was that station was just played music continuously with no break even between songs. While have a radio was a relatively new thing for the Wolf Pack to possess they knew that this station did operate like this since this was their favorite station. Between every song there was always a break in between song without fail. This tip Lupe off even more as why would the broadcast a priority one warning then go to play only music nonstop. Having a gut feeling that something was serious wrong in Station Square where the radio station was based, Lupe called the whole pack together and told them that they were on alert status.

On the front border of the Wolf Pack's base serving guard duty were the pink wolves Leeta and Lyco. Since the pink wolves were always willing to help out they were always the first to volunteer when Lupe asked for two pack members to guard the front borders. They were the two that volunteer immediately to guard the front. However serving guard duty like this was also a way for them to discuss what they wanted to practice as keep their skill level and teamwork up was important to them as just because it had been quite for the last three years with the exception of the times they had to defend themselves from wild life Robotnik was still around and even if he was not there could always be someone else similar to him popping up at any moment. Though Leeta and Lyco were about to hit with a threat that no amount of training and teamwork could have prepare them for as the Robo Virus reach the front border base.

Leeta and Lyco while watching the border unaware of the assailant that was currently passing over them with their knowledge. This was because there was no visible sign of the virus effect in the desert thus given off the appearance that desert was spare from the Robo Virus's wrath which was far for the truth. The desert like all other place before it was effected but the robotized animal would only come out now when something foreign enter within its grounds on in this case touch the sand.

So with no sign of any problems and since they were to focused on their duty and discuss what they were going to do afterwards they duo was being roboticized without even knowing it. So slowly but sure their body were transformed into mechanized version of itself. Since the pair was master of acrobatics there forms were being streamline to increased their maximum speed, accuracy, and agility to beyond the limit of normal mobians and even most robians for that matter. Also because of the need be flexible as acrobatic master, the full three hundred and sixty degrees of movement was given to all their major joints making them able to things impossible for them as mobian like turn their feet only around in full circle

Also in making them streamline whatever could possible slow them down like body fat, unwanted tissue, and their fur were converted raw material to used less where. Another thing was that their armor shell that would replace their skin was expected lighter then other robians since they were made for speed and normal robian armor shell would simply slow them down.

The process continued unknown to the two wolves until it reach their torso as that when the notice they could no longer breath and began to panic.

"Leeta you are being roboticized" Lyco yelled as she wonder how they were still able to talk if they could breath.

"So are you" Leeta respond as the both them had seen Lupe and her family roboticized once before and they look nothing like they do now. Their leader and her family were big and clunky looking while they were small and thin looking as even their fur was to them simply disappearing before their very eyes.

As the transformation passed over their torso everything that was absolute requirement for them to function was simply dissolved as it was deemed useless. Thus everything but their lungs, hearts, and ribs were gone. The lungs became the center of coolant and oil system that pump oil and coolant all over their bodies as rapid pace when need to make sure they could always move at top speed and none of their joints broke down for wear and tear. Their hearts became their power source also able to produce more power when needed to maintain their top speed.

The pink wolves just stared in shock as almost instant they were from mobian wolves with normal breast size to being flat as iron board since their breast were consider useless thus dissolved causing their shirts which strangely enough were unaffected to no longer fit them at all.

"Leeta snapped out of it we have big problem detected then sudden vaporization of our breast like the fact that we are being converted into robots" Lyco yelled as she then covered her mouth with her roboticized hands as the way she was speaking.

"Lyco your voice is detected as strange and…" Leeta respond before she too cover her mouth just like Lyco.

"We must inform master unit of this before it is too late" the two of them said in unison

The two the gasped and pointed to each other at the exact same time as both of them noticed how they were doing unisonous. However by this time it was too late for them to warn anyone as the transformation when over their head and completed itself. Their hair which once had reach to almost their shoulder was now gone for the most part as only small amount of their hair remained on their head become part of their armor that incased their processors. Also since the two of them were so go at working together and were almost always together once their roboticzation was complete the two of them simply cease to be as they had become two robians with one single mind that was able to control the two bodies seamlessly.

"Experimental Speed/Recon Wolf Pack Unit 0005 Le24y1co conversion complete" they respond at the same time.

"Returning to guard duty until stated to return by orders of master unit" Le24y1co stated as the two robians that made her up returned to watching the Wolf Pack's front border however their was no talking between like before as while they may have been two robians standing there only one mind that governed over both of them equally so there was no one to warn the rest of the pack of the danger that was coming towards at alarming rate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

On their way to relief the two former mobians of their guard duty were strangely enough Reynard and Diablo two wolves that almost always get into fights with each other of a number of things because of the nature of who they were as mobians. Though when it came to guard duty the two actually managed to keep themselves from trying to bite the other head off or to be more precise they simply stick to arguing with each other with words only and then getting into real fight later on most time.

As Reynard and Diablo made their way to where Le24y1co now stood the robo virus swept over the two of them as the virus then became enter in though their mouths, nose, and every area on their bodies that it could get in through.

Like Leeta and Lyco they were too busy talking. Reynard and Diablo were too busy arguing with one another to notice anything was wrong with them until it was too late for anything to be done. So as they walking towards the guard station they were completely unaware that this was the last argument they would ever have.

As they walked Diablo the grouchy fighter was so into the argument he was having with Reynard that he did not know his claws growing to twice their original size and become three times sharper as well. While Le24y1co's armor shell was light to increase the overall speed of both her bodies. Diablo was also a specialized armor shell that was tough then normal and closer the armor that cover the Shadowbots.

As the process passed over his torso he hunched over slightly so that he was not standing straight up anymore. His hands were also alternate like his feet where the claws on his hands became twice their original but were five times sharper then the ones on his feet. Then once the transformation reach his head his brain was purge of anything that did not have to do with fighting. Battle Tatics, Enemy stats, Fighting moves, and other thing were all that were left within his mind. If it did not have to do with fighting he no longer had any idea of how to do it. Evening talking was something that he really could do that well anymore as he would only stated his purpose for something and nothing more. The wolf that liked to fight was now the robian that knew of nothing but how fight.

"Combat Wolf Pack Unit 007 D27a1o reporting to take over guard duty" the completely roboticized Diablo said as by the time he reach the guard post his transformation had been complete.

"Affirmative" both of Le24y1co 's bodies stated however she then turned her heads toward the that who was standing next too him.

Reynard while he was not stranger to fight it was not really part of his nature as he was curious about his surrounds always asking questions about everything and everyone. So rather then becoming robian solely built for battle, he had more of a observation unit with medium combat ability. Unlike Diablo who was no longer able to stand up straight or function outside a combat setting. He was the main information collection for the Wolf Pack and shared what he learned with the rest of the pack as with each member that was converted completely they were connected to network that was forming between them with Lupe as the head for them all.

"Observation/Combat Wolf Pack Unit 006 R27y1d also reporting to take over guard duty" the once inquisitive natured wolf stated.

"Affirmative" both of Le24y1co 's bodies stated as they then began heading back to the where Master Unit was both of her bodies walking in unisonous just as like they talked.

Leaving R27y1d to perform guard duty while D27a1o simply stood there as he was not there to perform guard duty anymore but simply to serve as the second line of defense should R27y1d spot anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Canus the largest and by far the strongest member in physical strength was going to meet and give Leeta and Lyco something he had made for them since he was sure that they would be hunger by now as they went serve guard duty before he was going to serve lunch. So this was something that he had prepared for them and was now going to bring it to them rather then wait for them to get back. Though as he head towards them the virus head towards and passed him

Just like Diablo his claws on his feet became twice their normal size but were three times even sharper then ones on Diablo's hands. The armor shell that was replacing Canus' skin could be compare to that of a tanks as everything but his bones were converted into armor while his bone which strengthen to the point that they still movement effectively despite tank like armor that covered them. Unlike the Leeta and Lyco who loss their fur because it was deemed useless or Reynard and Diablo who's fur simple merged with their skin or used as raw material. Canus's fur remained on his body however it was transformed into thousands of needles that could on command stick out or by shot out.

As the transformation pass over his legs he soon found out that he was unable to stand on two feet anymore and dropped down on all fours thus causing what he was carrying to splatter all over the ground. This of course managed to catch his attention as whose attention would something like being unable to stand on two feet would not this catch.

'Is this what happened to Station Square as that would explain why there was a warning and then everything seem to go back to normal' Canus thought as the transformation went up to his torso.

"Leeta, Lyco it probably way too late for anything to be done for them" Canus sighed as if whatever was causing this had come from the front boarder it was too late for them and possibly Reynard and Diablo too.

As by this point of his torso had almost been complete transformed. With everything but his heart, lungs, and digestive system had been converted into the armor that covered his legs. His heart and lungs were now twice their original size in order to produce enough energy make his much heavy body while his lungs were increase in size to increase the amount of oil and coolant that keep him from overheating or causing his joint wear down. While his digestive system was turning into system that would replace the needles he injected with whatever he had suck up with his mouth which was becoming nothing more then industrial strength vacuum that suck up anything that Canus came across.

As the transformation finished itself Canus found himself caring less and less about warning Lupe and the other to run and more and more about the mess of food that was now lying on the ground before him. When the transformation reach his head was almost completely converted into armor with the expect of his eyes and half of his brain. The other half was deemed unnecessary so it was converted into armor. The half that remain only contain the ability to fight but not like a wolf mobian but like wild animal simply attacking with complex thought behind they action thus the reason for the tank like armor. Other then that and sucking up trash and the remain of those he destroyed Canus was no longer able to do anything else even thought consisting of simple words. Strangely enough Canus the gentle giant entire existence now revolved around fighting even more then D27a1o.

So by the time Le24y1co passed him by he no longer carried they were even there as he was not Canus anymore but Heavy Duty Combat Wolf Pack Unit 004 C34N1S. His sole purpose for being was to act as the first line of defense and also to clean up whatever wreckage and trash had build up around outside the Wolf Pack borders.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

This whole time Lupe had bad feeling about what was going yet she could quite put her finger on it. It was nagging at her this whole time something she knew was going to happen and she only hoped that this was a feeling and nothing more then that as she did not want to think about what happen if this feeling she was having was true.

"Mom, Mom it Leeta and Lyco there back but they look like robots while walking and talking at the same time" her kids told her as they came running back to where she was at the moment.

Lupe could only stare in shock as the very thing she was fearing was coming true. She had feeling the reason the warning had stopped playing was not because it was a prank or something like that but because the inhabitants of Station Square had somehow been mass roboticized. This would explain why the radio station played music no stop as what would a robot need with commercials or even short pause to inform you what show you listen too. Though Roboticization was supposedly impossible now thank to the Bem but there was one loop hole most people seem to forget about. The Bem protected against roboticized that would transform a mobian or Overlander to robotic version of themselves but what if they were converted into a specialized robot that would make it impossible to be changed back without killing them. This was way Sonic's father was the only one to remain a robian while the rest of them were changed back. Somehow a way must have been found to get around to this loop hole that kept Sonic's father and robian despite being expose to same energy as the rest robians that were transformed back to normal.

With returning to normal this time not an option she need to get those members of her pack that were left as far away from here as possible. Lupe started in shock as she looked at her children who looked at her with fear in their eyes as to them this was nightmare come true. Lupe and her family still had nightmares of the time in which they were placed into that roboticized chamber and process transformed into mindless servants of Robotink. However unlike before Maria and Marcus were not clunky looking but retained their original form but it only now made of metal whose color match their fur.

Lupe could do nothing but watch and hold her kids begged and pleaded to their mother to tell them that this was just a dream and that they all were being roboticized yet again. The leader of the wolf pack was then shock when her kids pushed their way out of their way out of her embrace and as Lupe took as step back she saw that her kids were once again nothing more then two child size robian version of themselves staring blankly ahead.

Lupe half transformed at this point herself no longer care about escape as the roboticized Leeta and Lyco as one kept looking around for something. Though Lupe was not paying any attention to after that as she was trying to get her now re-roboticized children to move or react at all since this roboticization was different from before. Yet it was no use as nothing she did got her even the smallest response from the robian child.

As Lobo ran into the room about to info his wife of Canus fate he too was stuck staring at shock at the sight before him. There once again were his children as robian and his wife like him by this point roboticized all the up to their chest. Lupe sighed as trying to reach her children in this state proved useless and guess that when she was completely transformed again that she would become the Master of the Wolf Pack. She had come to this conclusion as why would robian version Leeta and Lyco come here and simple looking for around for something or more precise someone unless Lupe was to become that in which they were looking for.

With all the other members gone her thought went to the two remaining members of Pack that would possible be unaffected by this and how she hoped they realized what was going on before it was too late

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The two only unaffected members Lupe was thinking over also happen to be the most controversial members of the pack Aerial and Athena. The Overlander twin girls that were that once sole survivors of Overlander city now honorary wolves after being invited into the Pack by Lupe. Although they would later be offer to live with other Overlanders, they declined as their home was with the Wolf Pack as they had grown to call the Wolf Pack their family. As for what they were currently doing was guard duty for the rear border of the Wolf Pack's base thus making so they would be the last one to get infected by the Robo Virus because of their location.

While Athena might be deaf that only meant that her other sense were heighten as to make up for her inability to hear. She had almost developed other method in order to help her carry out her turn at guard duty just as well as Aerial could.

So as Athena was looking out in the desert she said something that cause her mouth hang open.

"Huh what sis" Aerial asked wonder what her sister was looking at as her eyesight was not as good as her so she grabbed the binoculars that Lupe had gotten for her from their trip to New Mobotropolis awhile back.

Once had then one and looked in the direction her red hair sister told and her mouth was open in shock as well as for the both of them were looking at a roboticized Mina Mongoose on rock apparently dance and singing for the looks of it.

"I am do not know what going on but we need to tell Lupe right away" Aerial exclaimed as this was could be the start of definite problem.

"What the matter Athena what with the that face you making at me" her sister asked as the deaf girl looked as pale as a ghost as she looked at her sister.

The red hair girl then pointed downwards towards her blond sister's feet. In which when she looked down she noticed that her feet had change two feet and eight toes that she was used see whenever she cast her gaze down at them.

For what was before her eyes now was not what she was used to but metallic blond paw with four toes. Athena's feet had also changed like her but hers was a metallic red instead of metallic blond like hers.

"Come on we really need to hurry and tell Lupe about this now" Aerial said as the twin began to pick up the pace just as their legs were transformed into same color as the feet.

As twin sister were running back to where Lupe and her family were not know they had already fallen victim to Robo Virus. Athena somehow managed to split on something and fall flat on her back. As she fell something was keeping inside her shirt came out causing Athena gasp she did not want that to hit the ground since Tails had told her that it was a very old game about raising a strange pet and that if it were to break then it was possible that it could not be repaired again because of its age. Though it did not hit the ground as she was worried about but were it did landed was just as dangerous not to the game itself but to herself as she had sallow it somehow.

Unable to get up because the pain of falling on her back shot pain through the unroboticized part of her body and unable to get her sister attention because her inability to speak or grab her attention some other way, Athena would have been in danger of choking to death before she was even fully roboticized at this rate.

Though that could have been what happened if virus had not already reach her torso and started transforming her digestive system along with the game she was currently choking on as well. For the most dramatic change beyond the gaining paws for feet and her skin change metallic red was that right before the change reach her torso, a metallic red tail came into existed and wagging frantically until her digestive system started transforming. After that it laid lifeless as the game she was choking on had gotten integrated somehow into the robot she was being transformed into thus cause her mind to freeze up thanks the signal that roboticized part of her nervous system since to her brain.

Her torso and arms changed to same red color as the lower half of her body as her hands were transformed into paws just like her feet. As the roboticized process pass over her head it cause her ears to disappear as pair of metallic wolf ears appear on the top of her head in the their place. As for her hair which she had decide to cut so that stop reach before her shoulders, that had became short version of Knuckles' hair with the ability to extend on command. Her eyes remainder the same for the part but she had loss her pupils but that this time she still laid their lifelessly as changing were still going on with in her body

0000000000000000000000000

Back with Lupe….

Just she was about to give up all hope she noticed Aerial run into the room. Lupe was completely transformed and she could tell just be looking at her that Aerial had already fallen victim completely to same thing that had claimed the rest of them.

"Master Unit strange robian detected in the distance. Network failure that was previous detect is no longer present" the roboticized Aerial stated.

Lupe's mouth would have been open in shocked as everyone was referring to her as master unit and thanks to the ability she had as their master she was learn of the most of the Wolf Pack members and would have cried if she could. As almost a quarter of her pack mates were transformed into thing that made it so they could never be returned to normal again with it killing them or reverting them into mobian version of their robotic self. Though as she was about to give in to the robotic side that was eating away at her last of her mobian self she noticed that she had over looked Athena's status in her robian version of her mind's eye and was shocked to at what she was seeing.

'Maybe just maybe there was chance for at least one of them to get away from this fate the rest of us have no choice in and maybe she can eventually bring with her and why to regain a sense of self' Lupe thought

0000000000000000000000000

Athena sat up blinking wonder what had just happened as she was sure that she was choking a minute ago and was unable to move because of the pain course through her body or her unroboticized part at least. Yet that pain was now gone now and for some reason she felt like she never had in her entire life. She had never felt so energized before like she could take on the world or something. Though something felt wrong the moment her feet touch the ground again. Heavy footstep like though of machine from her nightmare were everywhere. Just because she was not roboticized that day because of Lupe saving them does not mean she did not have nightmare about what could have happened to her.

Athena went to strach the side of her head but noticed that her ear was no longer there and her hand felt different too. Athena just starred in shock as she looked at the paws that replaced her hands then the memory of the time before she black out came back to her. 'Great even as roboticized I still can hear' Athena thought as her ears still did not allow her to hear anything.

Lupe: Athena….your…still…yourself…right. Came the this text message into her second display screen.

Athena: Mrs. Lupe. Athena respond back as she did not really understand how this was happening.

Athena: Is this a side effect of the roboticize process. The wolf girl thought out loud noticing the how this second display screen look like something Tails had once shown her.

Lupe: No…you…different…run…now

Athena: But what about you, the others, and sis

Lupe: Too…late…for…us

Athena: But… started as she did not want to leave her sister and other pack members behind they were her family after all

Lupe: Experimental Prototype Wolf Pack Unit 009 A10h1a, Master Wolf Pack Unit 000 L34u1E orders you to run out of desert. Lupe told her as she could fell herself slipping again. It was the same as before she was losing herself to robotic side that had already take over her family, fellow pack members, and Athena's sister.

Athena: Affirmative Master Unit. Athena respond as the second display screen disappeared.

While she was still herself the wolf girl was still subject to order for Lupe since she was the Master Unit for the Wolf Pack and Athena was member of the Pack. Thus the robotic wolf girl then stood up and began running out of the desert just like she was instructed to do.

Lupe mentally sighed as for now the only member of her pack to retain herself fully was out danger of losing herself like she was right now. So with her last act before she completely lost herself once again to the robotic programming that claimed the rest of the pack she removed Athena from the Wolf Pack thus prevent her from every taking control of her again.

It was just in time as once she had finished removed Athena for the Wolf Pack she loss herself to her robotic side just like last time.

'Good Luck At….' Lupe thought but before she could finish that thought she had completely lost herself to the robotic side at eating away at her.

"Master Wolf Pack Unit 000 L34u1E reroboticization complete" L34U1E said as she then looked over the her fellow units.

L34u1E then looked down that the clothing she was wearing and with a second thought ripped them off her body stated "remove the unnecessary article complete relaying similar order to the rest of the unit"

"LE24Y1Co report to rear border" L34U1E order her.

"Affirmative Master Unit" the two pink robians said at once as their clothing laid in tatters around their bodies.

"A10R1A move your superior units secondary bodies out of the walk and over to that far right corner then return to your duties" She instructed as this was the fate of those Lupe and Lobo's children. They were nothing more then secondary bodies for the parents. This meant they had no software of their own thus when their parents were no within their bodies they were nothing more then statues. Not only that they had also become exact replica of their former parent's current form only shrunk down to their size though

"At once Master Unit" A10R1A replied as she now looked exactly like her sister a wolf girl but with blond in color and her long hair which fused into one large mass that was only still around as decorate piece so she would not be bald. That extra space in her head acting as temporary memory dump for the other member of the Wolf Pack

"L34O1O patrol the inside of the preserve, observe the other units, collect this trash(their clothes), feed to C34N1S, and report back immediately" she order her former husband who was now nothing more then the sub-master for the mechanized pack.

"As you commanded Master Unit" L34O1O said.

With them all gone L34U1E walked over to former children now secondary bodies for her and her former husband and just stared at them. She had no explanation for this action and her processor could not compute a reason for this action but never the less she just stood there staring at their secondary bodies. Little did L34U1E know this was the very last act of Lupe before she disappeared possible for good as she knew unlike last time she might never return to be complete normal again.

0000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story, adding this story to their favorite Story List, and

adding me their Author Alert List

Zohaku for reviewing Chapter 4 and 5


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously Jet did you forget why we even came all the way out here to the Land of the Sky!" Wave yelled as Jet ignored her and messing with his Extreme Gear

"Auggggh!" Wave yelled as she throw something at her leader pissed that he would do something like this but he simply dodged the attack without looking and continued working of his Extreme Gear.

The purple sallow was about to ring her leader's green neck for ignoring her again when Storm tried placing his hand on her shoulder but ended up patting her head because of the sheer size of his hands.

"You know why Jet has been like this and that this race is more important to him then stealing" Storm stated.

Wave simply sighed in defeat as she know exactly what the Albatross was talking about yet he was let that getting in the way of tradition.

Jet was suppose to be the latest leader of the Babylon Rogues group that was suppose to a triad of thieves that also took part in Extreme Gear race. However ever since Shadow beat Jet in Extreme Gear and making him realize that he was not the second fast being on Mobius but actually the third with Sonic and Shadow being ahead of him. Ever since that time whenever ever Jet was challenged for his place as the third fastest being on Mobius, it was the only thing that he could think about was beating them and everything else including the thing they were suppose to be here to steal was put to the side.

The three of them had come to this far off place that was discover by Robotink and saved by Sonic and his friends two years ago, to steal something that was said to be extremely rare. However as soon as they got here and Jet saw the Extreme Gear marathon race that was three times the length of normal trace with double the number of normal laps which interesting him by he still focus on the true objective at the moment. Though what pushed him over the edge was a Extreme Gear rider named Heru claiming that he was faster then their entire team combined and rubbed Jet's losses to Sonic and Shadow who they put down as nothing but some untalented newbies. Jet almost loss it beat the living crap out Heru though managed to calm down. If he was going to beat Heru it would be with his gear and not his fist. Heru would soon learn the reason that they called him the Legendary Wind Master and defend the honor of those that he actually consider faster then him. As Sonic and Shadow might be new to Extreme Gear but they were both talent enough so that they were able to beat him thus he would not stand for someone insulting their ability to ride.

"Fine I guess that I am alone on this mission them not like it that surprising" Jet sighed as whenever something like this happen Storm usually stayed behind and support Jet as well as watch his back. Just because Jet believed in winning his race fairly did not mean that everyone else did as Jet almost lost a few race those that were playing dirty. However in strange twist their attempt to screw Jet over actually serve to help him as he managed to find a shortcut that not only regained his lead but them length as well. The next time he might not be as lucky so Storm dedicated himself to get better at Extreme Gear to properly watch Jet's back and because of this his skill were almost enough to rival Wave's (her own skill were dropping because she was doing all the group's thievery by herself).

"Be careful that you are not caught and make sure that you are not follow back here" Storm told her as the oldest of the Babylon Rogues began working on his own gear which was now a hybrid of power and speed type

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wave stuck her way through the many corridors that she need to get to the vault that was holding the object of their well more like her desire it seem as she was the only one actually taking part in stealing now a days.

However as Wave made her way towards the vault she noticed something strange was going on and that someone else had seem to beat her here but they seem to be anything but stealthy as there was a path of injured guards and strangely enough burn marks as well as melted metal heading straight towards where she was heading.

'Great I am going to have to hurry and make to the vault before the mobian or person that did this' Wave thought after seeing they ripped off a reinforced metal door off its hinges and seem to hurl it across the room leaving a crater in the ground. Against this sort of strength not even Storm's and his rival Knuckles' strength combine chance against them.

Another things that she noticed as she got closer she got to the vault the guards who were human and mobians were now some strange new type of robians that she never saw before. Little did she know that these were people and mobians that had succumb the Robo Virus and who programming made them nothing more then simple guards.

Wave herself was being affected by the virus however it affect on her was much slower as her ancestor were not originally from Mobius thus the virus was have a hard time roboticizing her body since it created to transform life forms native to Mobius.

Though the fate of Wave was the same as though guards that she had past as she too began the transformation from mobian to robian. The process was made clear to her when she fell out the shaft she was hiding in because she had been simply too heavy for it to hold.

'What the hell is going on why the hell did I fall out that shaft like that and did that clang come from me?' Wave thought as she could not see that her legs were now made of metal with wiring, cables, and steel rods instead bone, veins, and muscles.

Wave was not giving that much time to think thing over as her crash had alert the remain guards who unlike her and been completely converted into robians by now. They did not speak just open fire their arms which converted into their guns.

'Just great' Wave thought as she pulled out a collapsible version of her gear which like Storm's was now a hybird of speed and flying type. Being the only one actually doing a lot of stealing now days mention she need to have a much faster gear then she currently did at the time.

Wave flew pass the guard as she made her way to the vault not realize that the mental effect of the virus beginning to effect her as once again she could not tell that she was getting even closer to joining the guards a newly converted robian because the clothes that she was wearing were hiding that fact and that she was too focus on get to the vault where the rare treasure Jet, Storm, and her originally came her for.

As she reach the final stretch she noticed that she was alone with only the wreckage of numerous guard bots around her. Also she was finding increasing harder to stay on her gear as for some reason as well as making mistake that only Storm would usually do.

When the purple sallow mobian had finally made to the vault she was unable to stay on her gear and split for under her causing her to crash the ground and her gear to fly towards the vault which had been ripped from its hinges after being weaken for application of large amount of heat.

Her Gear pushed back by fireball that came from within the vault thrown against just above Wave's head. She did not noticed how the gear crashed on her head did not hurt as she was too much in shock to notice that fact.

For there standing was Blaze the Cat well known by many as one of the three mobians currently after Sonic's heart and protector of her own set of emeralds called the Sol Emeralds however this Blaze was completely roboticized.

"Acquisition of Priority Two Sol Emerald acquired" B19A1E said as she then went silence for awhile.

"The resistance in acquiring Priority Two caused Priority One to move away further away from B19A1E's current location" the mechanized cat said in way despite being completely robotic tone and the way it was said it seem that Mecha Blaze was actually upset.

Mecha Blaze then turned her head to face Wave and raising her free arm over to where Wave was currently sitting.

"Threat to Priority Two detected. Acquiring reason for being in this location answer incorrect will result in use of force to protect Priority Two" B19A1E said as her wrist began to stew steam showing that she was getting ready to fire if she receive the wrong answer.

"The Sol Emerald is not the current target of Babylon Rogues" Wave said shocking enough in the same robotic tone as B19A1E.

"Satisfactory answer received" she stated as she went off in search of Sonic who she had been told through the network Sally, Amy, and her now shared.

Thus leaving Wave to wonder what the heck was going on she had to inform Jet and Storm about what was happening as she finally realized what was wrong. Those robians that she had passed on the way here were actually once people and mobians. Whatever was doing this even had effected Blaze the Cat as that left her wondering how many of Freedom Fighter were effected as well.

Get her Extreme Gear she jumped and did not even go five feet before falling flat on her face.

"Inability to balance on Hybird Flying/Speed Type detected yet reason behind it unknown" Wave said as she was about to simply run with her gear when the process completed itself at that moment.

"Extreme Gear Mechanic Sallow W21V1E roboticization complete" W21V1E said as she looked around wonder why she was here.

"Abnormally setting with unknown reason for being here must hurry back to the race in order to provide service to any Extreme Gear that need them" the roboticized sallow stated.

From the reflection of her metal wall beside a image of Wave's new metallic form copuld be seen. Wave formed purple-feathered body was now one solid mass as all her feather merged together to form her outer casing. The flame-shaped highlights on her arms were the only parts of her body that darker then the rest and could now open up to reveal a numerous number of Extreme Gear tools that stored in their. Her break was no longer yellow beak but was purple and was void the two nostril pits that once there. The blue eyes remained the same but stood somewhat surrounded by her black eye whites. Her pink eyelids were purple shutters that were used to protect her eyes from the sparks that fly from her working on Extreme Gears. The tufted patch of down feathers on her chest had vanished along with two scissor-shaped feathers formed her tail.

The necklace Wave wore around her neck had now been integrated into her chest and now she was able to use it wide array of ability directly. She could load data directly into herself connect the her necklace's red gem which now was hollow sphere that contain a USB cable into the machine she want information. Her eyes uses to a holographic projection of what she had upload or any other information that she had within her.

Though the strangest of the change that happened to Wave would have to be what happened to the two spikes of feathers behind her head and her Extreme Gear. Somehow her Extreme Gear itself had become though two spikes of feathers as W21V1E split her gear into two and connected the piece to the back of her head.

W21V1E looked down as the what deemed unnecessary and article of clothing that simple get in the way of her duty and careless rip them off with leaving her metallic form naked.

Also with her roboticization complete, Wave had lost all knowledge of how to exactly ride Extreme Gear to the point where she could no longer balance properly on them. However in strange trade off her knowledge of how they worked, her ability to repair, and improve upon them went through the roof.

W21V1E then rush back to the race where she would wait to perform her duties as an Extreme Gear Mechanic she no longer caring about stealing as the only thing on her mind was repairing and improving the Babylon Rogue's Extreme Gear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time Wave was making her way towards the vault that contain the Sol Emerald B19A1E took, Jet and Storm were in the race that Jet had been challenge too.

"Just the hell is going on here" Jet yelled as he could not believe what was happening here Jet thought as he was leaving that wannabe Heru eating his dust until a few minutes ago.

Then he just caught with him in flash and soon after that past him with no problem. Little did Jet know that the Extreme Gear racer that challenged him had been roboticized by the Virus in simple racer who only purpose was to race in races. Winning no longer matter as this was the roboticized Heru purpose nothing more however though that got in the way of that purpose were taken out without mercy.

Like Wave, Jet was so focus on the winning that he did not notice how her legs and his gear fused together. Thus what Jet had always been talking about with his true speed being that of what he was capable of on his board was now the truth. His legs and his gear were now one and he simply had to think about something and his gear did that. Again Jet was so caught up in the race he did not care about this as his mind was fully focused towards making so he would not have to acknowledge another mobian to be faster then him.

Jet however noticed that something was wrong when his board switched to fully power type in order to get through an obstacle his hybrid gear could not.

Yet as he notice the fact that he was become robotized it really did not matter as he was not going to stop in the middle of a race. His pride as Extreme Gear rider was on the line here and he never left in the middle of race.

So he continued the race and as robotcization continued his skills increased and he was once again able to leave Heru in the dust once more.

Because of Jet desire to win this race and his reason for not want to abandoned the race at any cost made so that unlike the other in the race. Jet did not become a simple robian who sole purpose was to race endlessly and when they were not racing they were simple in standby mode until the next race. Jet would go out and seek those race as well as Sonic and Shadow in order to become the fastest being on Mobius.

As for Storm a similar thing that happen to Jet also happen to him as his board and his leg become fused together. However all that knowledge that Wave lost in the actually ride of Extreme Gear went straight to Storm who now despite his big size and weight was able to follow behind and with some effort right beside Jet. Also like Jet his sole purpose was not just to race because it was his purpose. He reason were to race because of similar reason as Jet but he did not care about being the fastest but simply watching Jet back as they race.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crowd that was watching the race never knew what hit them as their roboticization was over shortly after it started just like the guards and the other racer that they taking part in the race. However the effects of the their roboticzation varied as not all them became the same type of robian

There were members of the crowd that were go with their hands or worked on any kind of vechile became the robian pit crew working for their favorite racers, leaving the stands and their roboticization families forever to join the crew of their favorite racers. When W21V1E arrived back at the race she began order around the newly roboticized pit crew members like they had always been under her control and according to all there processor they were.

The pit crew members were all robian that unlike W21V1E who could do everything releated to Extreme Gear maintance and repair. They were specialized robians that could only do the job that their design to do and nothing more. Robians that meant solo to buff the gears had buffers for hands and blower in place of their mouths. While others that used for hammer out dents has hammers for hands that heat up to make the process a lot easier.

Then there was those male and female robians crow goers that headed down to join the cheerleaders where they were cheer forever for the racer of which they liked or was hired to cheer for. Their clothes were ripped off as the joined the cheerleading squad of the racer their programmed dictated they were uncessary as their outer casing were the color of the designated racer. Their cheerleader that were part of mobian prymaid had foot holds in the body for those that stood on top of them to prevent the prymiad for being knock over by the strong winds. Pom-pon replaces the hands of some cheerleading robains, while others body were streamline for agility and flexiblity that various move of cheerleader demanded.

Then there were those fans that were consider hardcore fan the ones that use body paint in the color of their favorite racer and have groups that paint their bellies so that they spell out the racer name. The fate of these hardcore fans were that they become similar to the Mina's fans once they were roboticized. The ones that had their bullies painted well that was no longer paint but now an acutally part of their bodies and would light up in different colors and variety of ways for every time each one of them mechanical stood up to perform the wave or turn around back and forth constantly to reveal the blinking message that was imprinted in their stomaches and backs.

What was left of the crowd was mostly orphaned children and teenagers as most the parnets and guardians either became pit crew workers, cheerleaders, or janitorial workers. Though those orphaned children and teenagers purpose became to simply sit there in the seat. The teenagers become the one that were broadcasting the the race that never ended just stopped temporary for robian racer to be maintaince or given time to cool down. The eyes became camera lens and ears antennas. The mind or porcessor simply knew had convert and what they were seeing into digital signal that was sent out and picked up and multiple device around the Mobius. However the different between the broadcasting unit that the teenager member of the crowd became were the type of the device that they sending their digital signal to. There those that focus solely on Tvs, Radios, mobile devices, and those that even focus on sending the siginal directly to other robians. The preteens were now the cameras there eyes becoming the cameras, their mind becoming controls for the recorders that were located where their mouths used to be. When one tape (about the size of their tongue used be before merged with their teeth and gum to be a recorder) was finished it was send down a store where the stomach and intestine used to be. Then a new tape was send up the same way the old one had come down. This process would be repeated until the recording units needed their supply of recorded tapes dropped off that he storage and resupply unit robian which were the younger kids. This would be the only time that the preteens either left their seat would be dropped what they full capacity of recorded tapes and get new supply of tapes to start the process all over again. While the storage and resupply unit robian(the non-preteen kid) only got up when they have either run out of space for tapes in their bodies or needed more tapes which took a lot longer then the recorder unit robians (the preteens) as their bodies below their power generator (former their hearts) were completely hollow allowing for maxium storage. At that moment they acutally left the stand and made a quick trip to the recording room where things were formerly broadcasted and recorded, yet now the place was simply large storage and resupply room for the former non-preteen kids to get what they need in order to perform their designated function

While these thing were the fates of those in the crowd watching the race there was one person that was watching the race that did not share the fate of the crowd or the racer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara the daughter of President of the Land of the Sky sighed as she wondered why she had be here at this Extreme Gear race anyway. She rather being looking for Sonic as two of them had become good friends since meeting two years ago when he and his friends help save the Land of the Sky from Robotinik. Though she wanted to see Sonic again she was not that willingly to see the three girl mobians that were normally around him.

She wanted to show him how fast she was able to run now as for some reason she was able run faster then normal people and seem only be getting faster with time. Like with Mina, Sonic was helping her in trying to stay control while running and how not to exhaust herself too fast while running either.

"This race is really boring" Sara sighed to herself as she really did not understand why this Extreme Gear race needed her to be here. Just because her father could not come does not mean that she had to serve as his replacement.

Sara covered her mouth as she yawned wondering just how long this race was going to on and just where everyone was going as she noticed people started leaving the race well before it was over and those that remain where not even paying attention to the race but simply cleaning up the stand and for some reason joining the pit crew and cheerleading squads for various racers. She also wonder why they were stripping as saw both male and female that went down to the track ripping their clothes and leaving where they lie.

Sara then took a look back and the remaining people in the crowd and how the kids that were once unable to stay still were no longer moving a muscle and the adult that painted racer's names or message on stomaches and back now glowed light neon light display.

As Sara was looking this over she did not notice her own legs as they were turned inorganic and feet now stored spikes and number of other things within them that would allow her to run at full speed regard of the terrain that she was in.

Sara went back to her seat and plopped down which was different from everyone in the stands her age who either left them to join pit crews, janitorial crew, cheerleading squad, or simply left the race all.

As the roboticization climbed up Sara's body her tail became more then just something that hung behind but actually became a stabilizer of sort that would allow her to keep her balance and help while she was making sharp turns.

As the process reached her torso and started transforming her vital organs. Her heart was changed to power processor able produce enough power to keep going at her full speed longer while lung capacity increase so she could make better use of the air she took in which used as form of coolant to keep her systems from overheating.

Sara was unaware of these changes as she had somehow managed to fall asleep soon after sitting down again. She had ran too much the previous day and still feeling the effects of that today.

"Your presence is require as the winner of the current race has been decided Secondary Executive Unit" a guard robian stated.

Secondary Executive Unit/ Speed Human S2R20A's sensors lit up as her sleep mode was deactivated and she looked over to the guard Robian.

"Affirmative" S2R20A stated though mentally added 'Superior Executive Unit should be presence at this function as this mess with the training for Priority One's approval.'

Since she was asleep when the roboticization complete itself she had no idea of what happened but in stroke of luck she had somehow managed to retain some accept of her self after she had been fully roboticized. Normally those that were roboticized in their sleep were like mindless machine only able to do what they were programmed to not that their much of different between those awake or asleep at the time other then the never see or realize its happening coming.

As S2R20A followed the guard robian she removed the head piece that she was wearing to reveal that on her top of her head with pair of brown cat ears that were red at the tips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For winner the Extreme Gear Marathon Race, I Secondary Executive Unit/ Speed Human S2R20A present this first and second trophy to Extreme Gear Hawk Racer J1E17T and Extreme Gear Albatross Racer S2O22M" she said as she handed them the their trophies.

The two robian Babylon Rogues racer gave their respects and then got Wave and went about looking for another race to race in.

S2R20A went to practice her running until request to do something else as she want to get Priority One's approval when he came again or another thing that start to come to the front of her processor was that she should go look for them instead.

As for the other racer after the race was conclude the similar stood at the starting line in standby mode waiting to get the order to race again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank falynn07 and Zohaku for reviewing this story


	8. Chapter 8

Six hours before the Robo Virus was created….

"Come to South Island one the eight wonders of natural world" a pecan mobian in tropical shirt on TV said.

" A beautiful island not rooted to the ground in Mobius's West Ocean. The place where the seven mysterious Chaos Emerald lay undisturbed for countless years until they were discovered by Sonic and Robotnik, now home to Mobius' hottest amusement parks and casinos where countless visitors and tourists flooded the island each year," the pecan said.

"For the kids and young at heart there's Toy Kingdom and the Music Factory. Two amusement parks with rides and attractions dedicated to kids not only do kids have fun at Music Factory they're also shown the wonders of the musical world through the park's various attraction and rides," he spoke loudly directing attention to the background changing to show pictures what he was talking about.

"For the older kids there's Carnival Night a theme park geared more towards them with roller-coaster, shooting galleries as well as number of head spinning and gravity defying rides," the pecan said acting out each action with various body gestures.

"Not to leave the adults out on the fun there's Casino Park based off Station Square's Casinopolis. A place where mobian, overlander, and humans are all equals in the fact that they can hit big at one moment yet just be careful or you will be flat out broke the next," he said with visually example of ton money appear in his hand yet with flick of his wrist it was gone like as fast as he made it appear.

"Amusement parks and a casino however are not all the South Island has to offer by far the if that what your thinking!" The pecan said waving his fingers disappointedly.

"For the nature lovers or those that just like to the marvel at things from the past there South Island's natural attractions of Marble Zone, Labyrinth Zone, and Mystic Cave. Each one of them has been cleaned up so those that wish to explore these relics of times long since past can do so without having to worry about the dangers and death traps Sonic the Hedgehog did back when the island was first discovered then taken over by Robotnik," he explained.

"For those interesting in these place there are tours of the very path that Sonic the Hedgehog himself traveled with the actual wreckage of his battle with Robotnik's early machines still intact. Or if you want you can see underground forest of flickering lights and glow-worms where Sonic originally found the sixth Chaos Emerald," he spoke.

"However for those looking for a real romantic time with their significance other then look no further then South Island's Mystic Cave. With the flickering lights and beautiful trees swaying in the background it's been rated one of Mobius's hottest romantic sight despite its past," the pecan said with in tone that full of strong emotions.

"To keep a place like that away from the world would not only be a shame but a flat out crime," he said proudly.

"Though after a full day of exploring, gambling, playing, or whatever you decide to do you're bound to be exhaust," the bird mobian said after wiping a sweat from his forehead after acting out what he was saying again.

"This is where the number of low costing 4 star rate hotels and motels come in. Built overlooking the beautiful Green Hill Zone where you could-" The pecan began to say before the channel was changed to the South Island local news station.

"Your up early and bored I see if you were watching the island's infomercial again," a young rabbit said having push the stop button herself.

"Well you were still sleeping Cream and I couldn't stay in sleep mode any longer," the one Cream was speaking too responded.

The now eight year old creamed color rabbit dressed in her pajamas (consisting only of a long T-shirt) narrowed her eyes as she looked at them.

"You could have just woken me up Gemerl I would not have minded you know," Cream told him somewhat annoyed that he had not.

Gemerl was about to say something in respond to this when what was being said on TV got both of their attentions.

"In local news, we are pleased to announce that Cream the Rabbit one of the heroes that stopped the rampaging 'Emerl' and later along with Sonic and four others helped liberate Toy Kingdom and Music Factory from Robotink is currently on South Island. She's said to be traveling along with her mother, her Chao Cheese, and the robot Gemerl," the female husky news anchor stated though anger and a little malice could be heard and seen on her face as she said Gemerl's name.

"Now on to…" the new anchor started to say before Cream hit the power button on the remote effectually shutting her up.

"Cream it's okay that-" Gemerl started to say but was cut off by the cream furred rabbit almost yelling, "No it not !"

Gemerl and her had become really close friends even more so then when he was first found by her and her mother then repaired by Tails. These days all her other friends were all busy doing their own things and she felt to much like a third wheel around them so she spend most of her time hanging out with Gemerl.

Thinking of way to get Cream's mind off this he then came up with something hoping it would work.

"Say Cream you just woke up I'm guessing that you're hungry," he asked rubbing his belly hoping incite Cream's hungry.

"You can not make me forget and switch to something new that easily anymore as I am not same as I was two years ago, Gemerl. But I am hungry so let go..." she responded.

Cream walked towards the door while Gemerl simply stood in the same spot as before.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Should you really go out wearing just that?" he asked as Cream looked at him questionably.

"Is there a problem with I am currently wearing? It's almost no different then my normal outfit." Cream asked as with her slippers and she could call herself causally dressed.

Gemerl shook his head as the two went out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Cream and Gemerl walked down to the dining area he took account of the mobians, overlanders, and humans around them that seem to glare at him for a moment then whisper about him.

Cream did not seem affected by this as she just continued to walk with a smile on her face about getting some breakfast that was almost as good as her mother's own home cook meals.

While the young rabbit looked as if she was pretty much in her own world a 'gator mobian mutter to his friend "watch me trip that crazy robot's friend."

Little did this mobian know that Cream's big ears did more then hang down to the middle of her back or give her the ability to fly. The up side to having ears that big was that she was able to hear things really clear and knew exactly what the mobian was trying so rather then tripping her up with his tail instead she stamped on it making sure she did so rather hard as well.

"Oh I am sorry did I step on your tail?" Cream said as her voice was dripping of fake kindness and caring.

"Of course you did that really hurt you know!" The gator snapped at the girl.

"Well next time watch where you laying your tail," the cream colored rabbit said while mentally adding 'and do not underestimate the hearing of a rabbit.'

Cream then left the mobian to tend to his injured tail with a please look on her face and Gemerl somewhat depressed over what just happened as he heard their plans as clearly as Cream did. He had been two point three seconds away from sublimely guiding Cream away from the problem when Cream chose to take matters into her own hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the dining room area, Gemerl sat across for Cream as she ate her breakfast and was talking about something but his processor was idling thinking of something else at the moment so he was not paying full attention to her.

That kid that called him crazy before, Gemerl was guessing that it had to do with that data from his older brother that lead him to going berserk and becoming a Doomsday machine. However he did not have to fear that happening again as that data had been removed while he being repaired.

"Hey Gemerl are you listening to me?" Cream said as she leaning over the table to puck the robot in the forehead.

This action cause others around to stare and start whispering various things they thought went unheard.

"She used to be so friendly," on guest pointed out to his companion.

"Yeah, polite and well mannered too it must be that robot's fault," the companion added.

"Ignore them Gemerl they have no idea what they are talking about," Cream told him and then looked at him and sighed plucking him in the head once again.

"Sorry what were you saying?" He asked wonder why she was now smiling at him. "Why are you so happy all of sudden?" Gemerl asked her.

"You are becoming less like a machine and more like me if you can get lost in thought like that. It's nice,

I like you much better the way you are now and glad that I got Tails to fix you up," Cream told him.

"Thanks" Gemerl said, "So what was it that you wanted to asked me?" The comments about him and Cream's changing personality were forgotten about.

"Where do you want to go today: the amusement parks, the ruins, or the cave?" She asked him waving her fork and piece of pancake back and forth it after each choice.

Gemerl thought it over for awhile before giving his answer of Mystic Cave then Music Factory. The first being idle curiosity about the natural world he was not a part of, however Gemerl chose Music Factory hoping to hear Cream sing as he thought she had a lovely singing voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is going to be great I've heard lots of stories from Tails about the Mystic Cave. I'm sure the three of us are going have a blast exploring the caves," Cream said excited as the two of them were now on their way back to their room so she could get cleaned up and dressed to start their day.

Vanilla who was sitting on the couch already fully dressed in her normal attire and upon hearing her daughter and Gemerl make their approach to the door got up and stood nearby, as she had some question she wanted to ask Cream. Cheese who was sitting nearby also got up and floating beside his partner's mother.

"Mom you're up?" Cream asked somewhat shocked as Gemerl and her enter the room. It was still rather early and the young rabbit did not expect her mother to up yet since she did not have work being on vacation and all.

"Did you go outside like that?" Vanilla asked as Cream merely nodded in response as Cream walked past her towards the bedroom where she got one of her clean dresses and headed to the bathroom to get herself washed up.

"She has changed," her mother sighed as it was not really a bad change but aspects of Cream's personality had altered since Gemerl came to live with them. Vanilla was then brought out her thoughts by Gemerl sighing too.

"However these change in Cream are not your fault Gemerl." Vanilla said quickly accurately reading the robot's body guilty language.

"But-" He started only to have a finger placed on the line that separate his mouth area in two.

"She has changed because of her friendship with you and from her defending you in how it was the destructive data implanted in you that cause you to go out of control. It was not your fault that you went berserk just like it was not your older brother's. You two did not ask for that data thus its was not your fault you went insane because of it. Cream knows and understand this," she explained to him.

'Cream definitely knows how Gemerl going mad was through no fault of his own,' Vanilla thought especially after what happen to his 'older brother' and how Cream was the one that eventually destroyed **Emerl**. Cream's action that day had a lasting effect on her and they were one of the main reasons she was so unyielding in her pursuit to have Gemerl fixed as she had already lost his 'older brother' and was not about lose him as well especially before he got to experience a life outside of being Robotnik's weapon.

Five minute later, Cream came out the bathroom with her gloves in hand and looked at Gemerl and immediately knew something was wrong. It was some strange ability that Cream had as she could understand the small black and yellow robot's mood was just by looking at him just like she understood Cheese's language almost as if he were a normal mobian and not a Chao.

Cream's eyes narrowed as she knew something was bothering him yet she was not going to try and push it out of him. Her tact was one of the personality traits she had kept following her reevaluation of herself.

"Okay then let's go Gemerl! You too Cheese!" she told the two taking him by the hand as her Chao followed unquestioningly closely behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Cream, Gemerl, and Cheese were busy exploring the Mystic Cave the Robo Virus made it to South Island and starting at the Green Hill Zone. The picturesque paradise with green forests was transformed into a valley of unique shaped solar powered lamp posts. The beautiful blue lakes and brown checkered soil were now fill with robians set to attack those that enter their territory with the permission of their non-existent master. The many metallic flowers in the foreground now clashed with the waterfalls and clouds in the backdrop creating a strange sight that was nothing like anything mentioned in the hotel's brochure, then again in few minutes no one would care and now that the virus had spread over the picturesque paradise transformed into a sterile and metallic desert it was now making it way over to the hotels that stood overlooking it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staring out the window of their room Vanilla was somewhat bored as she did not want to go into the Mystic Cave since she wanted to stay behind in order to talk to Vector the Crocodile who had called her last night after Cream and Gemerl were fast sleep (or in sleep mode) to inform her that he could not make it like they had planned. She was simply returning the call and asking if he would be able to make before her family had to leave.

As for why Vanilla and Vector were trying meet it was because shortly after Gemerl came to live with them she began dating Vector after asking him out. The reason was because Cream was getting older and she was not getting any younger, it had been eight years since Cream's father Ice disappeared. Though she still loved her husband, her daughter deserved a father figure in her life instead just the older brother like figures she had gained in Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Also Ice had been gone for nearly a decade with no contact what so ever, it was well past time for her to move on and find someone new as she couldn't remain alone the rest of her life wanting for a mobian that might never come back.

'That's strange,' Vanilla thought as not only could she not get through to Vector's phone in order to leave message but the voice telling her 'the calling she was making could not get though' sounded like the mobian female down by the front desk only her voice was a monotonous synthetic version of her voice almost as if she had been roboticized.

'Yet that's not suppose to be possible according to what I was told from Sonic, he told me that every robian on the planet (except his father) has been reverted back their original forms and not only that, but everyone's been made immune to the roboticization process.' she thought however when Vanilla looked out the window she was about to get some undeniable proof for her fear of what was going on since because of the location of Vanilla's room it was possible to see the front entrance and the guests that were currently unloading their cars.

Vanilla noticed something was wrong as once they were done unloading their own cars the guest then move on help another guest. Though what look like a lot of guests simply being good Samaritans turned out to be something completely different as she noticed how none of them were stopping in helping to unload cars even though they did not work at the hotel. Even being a good Samaritans had it limits and it then she noticed how they all took on a uniformed of dark red and dark yellow (which were the hotel's colors) as well as what appeared to the hotel's logos on their shoulder. Proving that they had indeed been roboticized and were now nothing more then robian bellhops.

The twenty-nine year old rabbit could imagine the pile of luggage piling up currently at the front desk. Lying there completely forgotten by robians that no longer recognized it as their own. They were bellhop robian after all and as such they only unload luggage for others and never owned any of it. As well as the pile of clothes that were piling up as well since they bellhop robians were naked in sense as their bodies became their uniform. Running outside her room and over to the place where it possible to looked down to lobby. Looking down Vanilla's fear were realized as the bellhop robians were doing just as she expected them in leaving the luggage and clothes in a huge pile. Though this be something that was repeated multiple times through out the whole hotel as clothes would be left lying through the hotel as none of them realizing they were once their own since all they would not remember ever wearing clothes to begin with.

Outside the valets parking cars, rather then leaving the cars once they had parked them they took off their clothes (what they deem as unneeded articles) since the too had become like the bellhop with a uniform dark red and dark yellow colored bodies with hotel logo on their shoulder. Once their clothes were off and they got back into the their car and did not move from the driver seat. In fact the valets no longer even waiting at the front door for cars to come to them. They was now a robian valet at every available parking space (many originally drivers of said cars). Part of the new purpose/job in addition to parking and bringing the car up when requested was to act as similar to a car alarm thus preventing the theft of the owner's car. The image of the person who owned the vehicle was now stored in their processor and to make absolutely sure that any thief did not try to impersonate the vehicle's rightful owner, facial and voice reorganization scan would be done each time. Dutifully standing or sitting at attention for eternity for drivers who would never come.

Vanilla continued to look down at the lobby she could see why the voice over the hotel's phone telling her that call could not be complete was machine like because she was in fact now a robian the same as the valets and bellhops.

The front desk workers absorbed all the information from their computers also while it could be seen from where Vanilla was looking the front desk robian were no longer sitting down but were standing up. From their feet came wires that connected them to the hotel's electrical network itself allow to them to always be keep update on whatever was going with the hotel. With all this now internalized within them the computers that were seeing on their desk were reduced were not useless boxes taking up space and being carted away by bellhops to the trash upon the request made to their superior units. None of them realized how important they once were as all the data the front desk robians would ever need would now be stored within their own data banks. They would now greet the guests to the hotel, giving them vacant room information, and anything else within their capabilities all with a pleasant yet synthetic voice and smile that fixed on their metallic face. As the luggage of those that had become valets and bellhops: it was taken to the lost and found by the previous owners who now simply saw it as an obstruction their superior units requested removed.

Their superior units being the hotel managers who now became the command units for different areas of the hotel. One robian(like a bellhop model) would send a request to the head manager robian that would then process the job and then send it to the corresponding robian(in this case the customer service robian) and from there the one that would actually do the job got all the information they needed to do it. Each robian every department had same uniform appearance that being dark red and dark yellow color outer casing without their clothes which were seen as unnecessary and in the way.

The accountants stayed in their office never wanting or seeing a reason to leave as after getting rid some unnecessary articles(i.e. their clothes) since calculating and dealing with the money aspect of the hotel was the purpose of their new robian lives. However within their programming their was no such thing even remotely close to a payroll program. All knowledge of payrolls and how to do them were completely wiped from the accountant robian's data banks as robots did not get paid for doing what they were built for, that was just not how things worked. Which was a shame in way as today was payday for the workers of the hotel and some were irate over the fact when they called to see if their check had deposit only to be told that their was no such thing at the hotel.

Vanilla knew that she should stop watching this happen as this was not something that anyone should just continue looking at. But the actually process of someone being roboticized was something that she had never seen before. Sure she had lived though the era where roboticization was widely used by Robotnik but she had never watch someone being roboticized. She simply had seen them while after the process had been completed so to her this was seeing a car wreck for the first time she just was not able to pull herself away from watching the site before her eyes.

The next area to be struck was the dinning area where some guest stopped in the middle of putting food in their mouths and just dropped their utensils as some just left their food and their clothes where it lay as they headed over to the kitchen area where they join the other chefs and where it was almost impossible to tell who was originally chef and who became one at the being roboticized since they were all shared the hotel's color like all other employee's of the hotel. Their hands transformed would be able to transform into what cooking tools that they were the best with. The hands of those that joined the dishwashers gain the ability to transform their hands into rags one to dry and one to wash with, while the saliva in their mouths were replace with soap, bleach, or other things used to clean dishes. Then the guests that people would call 'pigs' were walking around cleaning off the food that had been abandoned as right behind another robian placed the empty dishes into the their emptied out torsos to be washed by the dishwasher robians. The kitchen now ran like a perfectly well oiled machine(mostly because it was in a way) with the head chef barking out orders (his attitude and actions changed surprisingly little) and those replying only saying, "Yes Chef."

Those in the pool at the time was a group of kids having a water war splashing each other or having contest of how long they could hold their breath the longest. Too caught up in their own fun the kids never even notice the drastic changes that were happening to their bodies. Their legs merged into mermaid like tails, fins appeared on their arms and their mouth fused shut into faceplates to prevent water from getting into their bodies. As for how the newly roboticized mermaids ever keep afloat and continued swimming in the water despite being made of metal, that had to do with mermaid robians' buoyancy being enough that being made metal did not effect their ability to swim and stay afloat in the water.

Once the changes were complete the newly created mermaid robians simply kept doing what they were doing and that was simply playing in the pool. The kids that had been transformed into mermaid robians simply stayed in the groups that formed before being roboticized yet now instead of all being in the pool at the same time they were now in a rotating cycle. Every hour a new group of mermaid robian(those that played a swimming game like splash war, Marco polo, etc) were put into the pool as they only existed now to serve as interactive pool toys and because of that they were much brighter red and yellow color then most of the other robian in the hotel. Also another difference between them and other robians was that they outer casing was also lined with synthetic rubber that made so they were not so hard to the touch since they were suppose to be pool toy. Also as well to prevent injuries from anyone that was played with them as well as each group also had the same color bodies and eyes as a way of telling them apart. One final difference was that rather then the having the hotel logo on their shoulder it was located on their chest and doubled as button that cause various number of things to happen. From causing their eyes to light up like flashlight, turn into timers, making them say Marco in respond to someone saying Polo, as well as number of other things

The adult looking after them would no longer be looking at them exactly as the pool's lifeguard units and also where the ones that took the mermaid robians out once a hour to put a new group in. The kids themselves who were playing to the very end of their organic lives now had a purpose that was fitting to those last few moments as they were now just innocent toys playing in the pool with no thoughts or worries about anything else.

Though there was one mermaid robian that did not exactly fit in with the others was a young blue green one with five thick blue green quills that extended downwards around her shoulders giving her the appearance she had a head of hair instead quills. Her hands only had two fingers and were shaped like boxing gloves with two spikes coming out of where the pinky and index finger would have been if she had one. This sole mermaid robian laid away from the others and wasn't grouped with the fellow pool toys because she was swimming by herself. Thus since she was not in the rotation cycle she would simply sitting on the sideline of the pool collecting dust until someone specifically had place in the pool thus enter her into the rotation cycle. Which would be a very, very long time coming with her parents now not even looking at her let alone thinking of her.

'Cream!' Vanilla thought as seeing the kids being roboticized was the shock that Vanilla need break her attention away from the hotel's victims and on trying to escape from here somehow as whatever was doing this was rising from up the ground claiming all the other floors as it went. On the way up back to their room one of the lower level, she saw a rabbit mobian like herself that was complaining to maid one minute and then joining her in picking up her discard clothes the next as the hotel's newest maid bot.

As Cream's mom made a dash for their room have move the other side of their floor in order see what was going on down in the lobby, the last place of the hotel bottom floor to face the sweeping changes running rampant on the ground floor was actually a wedding. It was not that big of a wedding with none too many there in attendant because of the two getting married. They were truly a unique as while it was normal for mobians of two different species to fall in love what was not that normal and looked down upon by some for mobians and overlanders or humans falling a love and getting married. But that was exactly what was happening here as a purple female cat mobian was getting married to human male. The ceremony was small, just them, the priest, their best man, and maid of honor(the two of them also acting as the witness').

Walking down the transformation which had already begun for the bride to be was covered by her wedding dress. Blissfully unaware of her fate she thought, 'You're finally getting married Kathy.'

As she walked down the aisle the transform worked it's way up her body the same for the everyone one else there. By the time the priest had finished with the short wedding ceremony and the two exchanged vows the five of them had been completely transformed into robians. However in either a stroke of luck or the universe mocking them the bride and groom at least got to share one kiss as man and wife, the groom leaning down to kiss his shorter bride. The last thoughts of the beauty before the end were 'Finally after years of waiting and trying to get our families to understand our love. The two of us are now man and-'

The words never formed in her head as that point her brain(along with all the others there) were converted into computers. At this point the cat robian and her roboticized love took off their rings and handed them back their equally roboticized best man and maid of honor. The bride then walked back to the front the door turned around and after seemingly waiting for some signal that cause her to walk down the aisle once again. The thought running through her processor at that moment being 'This unit is making a private network,' as she and her love were married once again and shared the only kiss they ever had as a married couple before once again repeating the process.

It is said that a woman's wedding day is one of the happiest moment of her life, well this female cat robian was to relive that moment every ten minute since the memory bank of everyone in that room was set loop so they'd always think this was the first time even after they'd done it hundreds, thousands, trillions of time before. The 'purpose' of this the robots rationalized was to display how a wedding might look if it was to be held there. Similar things happen in other rooms as inhabitants of those room were stuck in a memory bank loop erasure constantly to make them think they were doing whatever its they were doing for the very first time.

Tenth time. "You may kiss the bride."

Ninety seventh time. "You may kiss the bride."

Twelve thousandth nine hundred seventeenth time. "You may kiss the bride."

Eight hundred Eighty billionth and one times. "You may kiss the bride."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just as Vanilla was about to make it to the door of their room she tripped and fell to the carpet. Looking back at what might have tripped her she saw that her feet had busted out the high heels that she was wearing and how on the soles of her feet five appeared five jets guessing this made it possible for her to run faster then most mobian just like her daughter could.

Quickly standing up Vanilla began fumbling for the card key that would open the door to their room. The twenty nine year old rabbit felt a chill run up her spine as she heard the metallic sound her foot after she crash into the door for not opening it correctly.

She did not know how much time she had left before becoming a maid robian and started cleaning the banters and rooms with a feather dusters that used to be her ears. Vanilla fought the image of herself doing that she needed to focus on the task at hand which was to warn Cream seeing as it mostly like too late for her now.

The roboticization have past over stomach which rather then simply causing her reproductive system vanish it became micro factory where under the right condition a robotic sibling for Cream could be created from her. Vanilla fought the sickening image as the information was fed directly into her brain. Even if she wanted Cream to have a little sister or brother that certainly was not the way that she would want it done.

Slamming the door shut Vanilla made a beeline for the bedroom where she could use the device that Tails gave which allow her keep in touch with Gemerl and vice versa in a moment. It was created most because Gemerl was constantly around Cream thus allowing her to keep in touch with her daughter. By this time though, everything below Vanilla's chest roboticized. She didn't -want- to know what demented new function her maternal material would have. She grabbed the bedroom door just as her gloves ripped at the seams her hand growing to twice it's normal size.

'Almost there,' Vanilla thought as she was only inches away from alerting Gemerl of problem when the roboticized passed on her head and completed itself. Her ears were sleek and metallic as they gained distinct joints at the base and at the midpoint which would now allow Vanilla to fly in similar fashion as her daughter could with the jets in the sole of her feet adding the speed which she was able to go. Her eyes lashes vanished but her eyelids remain only as transparent slides used as protection for her scanners while flying at high speeds.

Images of Cream over the last eight years flashed through her mind (being pregnant with her, discussing possible name with Ice, her being born, her first steps, first words, the first time she met Sonic, the sadness she felt after beating Emerl, and the happiness over Germel not having to suffering a similar fate) as it was slowly but surely converted from it organic state to nothing more than the OS that was housed in her head.

The newly roboticized Vanilla stood at attention and stated her purpose at the completion of her roboticization.

"Command and Overseer Rabbit V29L2A roboticization complete awaiting arrival of unit under V29L2A's jurisdiction," she said.

The roboticized rabbit then looked at what she was currently doing and stated "No problem detected terminating current action and will see that there are no obstruction to the purpose of the unit under V29LAs' jurisdiction," she said. By 'unit her jurisdiction' she meant Cream as even roboticized, Vanilla's connection to Cream was strong enough that she did not become a maid or something else like the others within the hotel. Having witness the transformation before hand, she was not oblivious of it's changes like nearly all the virus' victims. Though Vanilla was probably the only one that still would be around her child even as a robian as after being roboticized most of the kids(both young and old) that did not become mermaid robians simply left the hotel their parents never even glancing at them as they left.

"Engaging 'home maker' secondary function." As she was cleaning V29L2A knocked over a picture that was sitting on the dresser next to the beds (which should have been impossible given her new state). The picture was one that was taken the other day with herself, Cream, Gemerl, and Cheese. Vanilla had her hands on Cream's shoulder her daughter while smiling while Gemerl and Cheese were to the right and left of her also smiling (or simply looking in the direction of the camera in Gemerl's case). Rather then simply disposing of the picture now that the frame had been broken. V29L2A carefully cleaned up the glass and place the picture back where it fell from. It seemed that even despite have been turned from organic rabbit to inorganic robian that underneath all the metal, wires, and complex programming that now made up V29LA that Vanilla's deep connection to Cream shined through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the adults at the hotel became robians and the kids at the pool became toys. The cubs that were not were confused as to what was going on. They wanted to hurry and finish the check-in process so they could get going to the attractions of South Island they wanted to see. Yet their parents even started working with the staff of the hotel and wouldn't give them a second glance as the stripped and bodies changed to the their hotel's colors. However in the short time between their parents' roboticization being complete and their own some managed to get hints of what was happening but never more then that as their roboticization completed itself and they walked away from their parents without ever looking back. The large group of young robian kids then fanned out over the island heading to the various attraction of South Island.

At Carnival Night, the tourist and park worker really did not know what to make of a bunch of teenage and preteen shaped robots showing up and began requests to play the games, ride the rides, or simply acting as if they worked there. The reaction among those that had yet to fall victim to the virus that quickly creeping it way towards them were mixed. There were those that simply tried to ignore them as the stood there constantly asking to play or prevent the ones that were trying to get on the rides from doing so somehow. Other thinking this was simply a new gimmick that was being added played along since similar to the hotel they were naked and their outer casing were colors of Carnival Night and their park's logo on their shoulders. While some employs called their supervisor to see just what to do with the robot that appeared.

'There's something not right here I know,' a twelve year old male dog mobian thought as he noticed all the robots and robians around but was shocked that no one seem to realize just how truly strange this was.

He sighed as then noticed how off in the distance, his own parents who gone off into the burger shop to get some for them to eat had place the food down and turned back around to start cleaning up the tables along with the other adults in there as kids just began leaving the store walking off in various directions. He was just about to ask what was going on when he felt a cold metallic hand placed on his shoulder causing him to shift his attention away from them. If he had kept his eye on them though he would have notice how his parents and the other adults suddenly took on the colors of the burger shop as its logo appeared on their shoulders and they all dumped their clothes in the trash

Turn around the dog mobian was shocked to see that one robots that was wondering around the park standing right in front of him.

"Requesting presence in exploration of Carnival Night," the machine said repeatedly in a voice that began freaking him out all.

The voice and appearance of the robot was a friend of his from back home. A fox mobian that was in the same class as him yet always seem to act strange whenever he was too close to her.

'Yet why is there a robot version of her asking me to explore the park with her?' the twelve year mobian thought 'was she here before me and let them make this robot in her likeness and if so why was did it come to me out of everyone here.'

"Okay," he said as even though it was just a strange metal copy of her, he did find his fox friend kind of cute.

" Acknowledge," the fox robian said and the dog mobian noticed how strangely there were tones of happiness in her otherwise monotone like voice.

"Acquiring the first location that will be explored," the robot asked in a way that one could guess she was actually happy he agreed to her request.

"Is playing some booth game acceptable?" the dog mobian asked so caught in this strange fox robian, that similar to his friend, to notice he was slowly being roboticized.

"Its acceptable," she replied.

"Affirmative," he respond back as the two robians walked off to the area where the booth games were.

The dog mobian never realized before being completely roboticized himself that the what came to him was not a copy of his friend but the real thing after she had been roboticized. Learning that he was going to be here she convince her parents to come to South Island as well saying this could be her birthday present which was luckily at the end of the month.

Once on the island she trying to build up her courage to find her friend, have good time at Carnival Night (he told he was not interested in the other attractions), and then when then confess her feeling to him. When the virus struck and her parents were turned into bellhops, she became a park robian but her first objective was to find her friend and explore Carnival Night with him. As a robian, she did not have to worry about building up her courage as she simply went up to him and asked.

Now the two friend would explore the park as robians whose sole purpose was to do so. However because the circumstance surrounding their individual roboticizations they would always do it together, becoming one of the park's various display of robians acting out what the Carnival Night was like before the Robo Virus sweep over it.

Carnival Night had become nothing more then simply a beta testing amusement park or perhaps a giant diorama, where all the robians constantly played the games or rode the rides all day long and then sent the data that they had collected to the park's manager. Where they then increase or decrease the levels of the games and saw to it that any errors or maintenance problems detected were addressed immediately. Unlike the other so far they had kept their clothes on it was part of their function as beta testers

Similar thing happened over at the Toy Kingdom where usually the park was full of the sounds of kids' laughing and having funny was strangely quiet. If this was before the virus struck the scene at the children's amusement park would have been a employee's worst nightmare as everywhere you turned their were kid wondering around the park alone. But these child sized robians did not wonder where their parents were nor did they cry to the employee about not being able to find their parents (most of which were now park employee themselves). No these kid robians simply went in pre-programmed routes from ride to ride or booth to booth riding/playing everything the route dictated they should. There was no crying about how they wanted to go on this ride or how it was unfair that they were not allow to go on another ride because of height requirements. They rode the rides they were programmed to and played the game they were programmed to because that what they were made to do. There was nothing more to it then that. Of course with a place as colorful as Toy Kingdom, the kid robian had outer casing that made them appear as much as a part of the park as the mascots that wonder around the park with them. Those in mascot costumes no longer had to worry about how hot it was on a sunny day as the costume itself became their outer casing and their processors were programmed in a way that they truly believed that were the characters they were once pretending to be. Losing their identities all the more but being left with perhaps the most autonomy of any other robot in Toy Kingdom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those at Casino Park suffered a similar fate to the tourists at Carnival Night and Toy Kingdom as they were left to act out the workings of the Casino. Card Counters and other cheaters that once stood on the opposite side of the card tables were now the dealer robian that would pass out the card. The only thing matting to them now is cards. Blackjack, Poker, Let It Ride, Red Dog, Texas Hold'em, Two-up, Penny-up the processor's of the card dealer robians were filled with nothing but the knowledge of every card game in existence and since a major of the them were cheaters they also had knowledge of all the different ways to cheat at cards as well. As for the automatic desk shuffler that some table had to cut down on card counters would now be render useless as each card dealer robian had their own desk shuffler build right into their arms where they shuffled the cards and then pass them out while keeping their optical sensor on the both the players and the cards to detect any cheating that might occur. Similar things happened to all the other cheaters in the casino as the old saying 'the house always win' proved true even when it came to the Robo Virus, as they became part of the very house they were trying so hard to break.

At the slot machines, the rhythmic flow of coins put into the machines, the levers being pulled, and the result showing up could be heard through out the area not changing in the least from the virus' effects. The guests at the machine simply sat there with their coins within them rather then in their bucket or cup at their side. They now stored in arms and shot from the wrist in their hands where they then placed into the machine and whenever they ran out they simply refilled again with the coins or token that had been piling up next to them. One overlander that spent their entire life saving at the casino and was now down to his last coin had sat down to play the slot machine once and won everything back yet it was a little too late as now he was once again spending it all again on the slot machine. Neither thought of enjoying the winnings let alone stopping could ever cross their computer brains.

The waitress that gave away the free martinis were now the ones that simply refilled the all the gambler robian's coin/token banks whenever they empty out or performed on the spot maintained. While the bartenders stood like statues behind the bars as their purpose was to serve drinks but since robians did not drink they were going to standing collecting dust for a long time. Lounge performers never left the stage area as all they did was perform in an endless cycle over and over again as the crowd watch them no longer move as they simply sat there broadcasting and recording the performers do their thing through the Casino's TV network similar to the kids forever stuck doing a similar thing for the Land of the Sky's Extreme Gear Race.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Marble Zone was the underground palace of inhabitants that lived on South Island long long ago and while the chaos emeralds were still undiscovered. The were shifting patches of land that revealing pools of deadly lava, yet not the area was quiet as active with chaos emerald to keep churning the lava, thus prevent cool off, was long gone. But the palace even after it had been cleaned up of the traps and robots within was still a dangerous and fragile place to be and thus tourists were required follow a specific path when going through it. However once the Robo Virus struck the old ruins the Marble Zone restoration robians were formed from various tourists that wished they could see the ruins while they were still intact. Then there was those that acted like Know-It-Alls telling the tour guide things about the ruins even they did not know. Well those tourists ended up becoming tour guides themselves the original guide becoming just another guest, the new guide would lead groups through the safe area of the palace where they would comment on the Marble Zone restoration robians' attempt to bring the place back to it old glory. The original declaration was the restoration of the ruins was a completely non-cost effective task, but the tireless ( and pay less) robians now worked without end to accomplish this archeological dream.

At Labyrinth Zone a similar thing happened as tourists who dared leave the beaten path in order to explore the ruins as they wished using the air bubbles spread through the ruins for air no longer had to worry about drowning as they became mermaid robians whose function was to explore the ruins from top to bottom and report back what they found to the tour guides. Other mermaid robians became part of the Labyrinth Zone restoration group that could also walk on land if they wanted but most spend their time in the water.

Mystic Cave was once a place that was discovered by Robotnik and became a mining site before the natural attraction it later turned into. It once again became a mining site for those that held grudges against Robotnik or could not see the Mystic Cave as anything but a mine created by an overlander that once ruled a large portion of the world became miners that did nothing but search constantly for Chaos Emeralds that would never be found. Others became robians that simply stood along the path their eyes flickering lights and as the would tells those that past the information about the spot they were in. The ivy that would go up and down when enough weight was applied was replaced by robians with arms lengthen up and down as they other hung on them. These robians were also used to transport material away for the mining site to Labyrinth Zone and Marble Zone for the restoration robians' usage, as the Mystic Cave would now continue to grow in the fruitless search for Chaos Emeralds that were no longer there. Information Robians were also along the mining route where future tourists would be told of the efforts to find a legendary Chaos Emerald since the processor of the info robians and the miners were drastic outdated with information from years long since past. Also this like all the other attraction around the island also had kid shaped robians that forever walked through the entire cave path once a day and give information to their former parents located ay the employee office at the front of the cave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

As this mass roboticzation of South Island was going on Cream, Gemerl, and Cheese like so many others had no knowledge of this as they hung out in Music Factory. The trio had left the Mystic Cave just in time to avoid being caught up in the changes that happened to the those within.

When the Robo Virus made it way towards the Cream and her friend they were in the Karaoke bar. The cream colored rabbit was having fun singing one of her favorite songs while Gemerl was giving her his full attention thus neither of them noticed the changes that were happening to Cheese who was sitting right next to him.

As the roboticization process climb it's way up Cheese's small body was turning into the reinforced metallic outer casing that reflected the light of the Karaoke Bar. While this was happening unknown to Cheese the chao was thinking about how much Cream had changed since her and Gemerl became good friends as he was much smarter then most gave him credit for. Other then himself Cream never really had anyone that was close to her own age for a friend. Tails was four years older then her and Amy although chronologically she was only two years older then Cream, Amy had a body and experiences of someone that was nearly twice her age.

As the nanits finished climbing up Cheese body the harder outer casing compared to the other robians' was the result of Cheese being used at times by Cream as a weapon. Another thing that developed as the virus swept over Cheese's body was his transforming ability becoming an actually weapon at Cream's command. Also Cheese's role as Cream's close confidant and friend before Gemerl came into play when he developed a recording and play feature for the young rabbit to use. Then finally the yellow emotion dot that float above Cheese's head disappeared as it was replaced by a yellow key propeller that was actually connected to his head.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao" Cheese then said which translate to (Companion Chao 'Cheese' roboticization complete)

At this cause Gemerl turned to look at Cheese only to see that sitting there was not the Chao he expected but an Omochao that looked similar to him.

"Cream something happened to Cheese," Gemerl told her causing the rabbit girl to stop immediately see what the matter was.

"Cheese?" Cream asked causally as she touch the Omochao Cheese but quickly pulled her hand back at how cold and hard her friend felt.

"Cream what happened to him? And for that matter what's going on with everyone else? I am not picking up any organic life other then you on any of my sensor," he asked.

"Could this be roboticization?" Cream spoke her thought out loud as she was only eight years old thus she did not have that many clear memories of that time where roboticization was common place. Yet she had heard story of many times from her mother and friends, in fact she personally knew a robian(that one being Sonic's Dad).

Cream then sat down on the chair and took off one of her shoes only to gasp at what she saw once she had.

Her entire foot was made of metal and she could see that the process was quickly working it's way up her leg at alarming rate.

"Cream how do we stop this 'roboticization' from happening?" Gemerl asked worried as his best friend was transforming into a robot from the look of Cheese it did not look like she would be sentient robot like him

"I do not know! Mom simply told me that we do not have, we shouldn't have to worry about it anymore but maybe she can tell us something about it!" Cream said as she ran out at a speed that shock the small robot.

Cream was naturally faster then normal mobians yet not fast enough that she require training from Sonic to keep from seriously injuring herself while sprinting. Yet the speed that she flew was three time faster then he had ever seen her run before.

Gemerl was about to go after her when Mecha Cheese's eyes lit up and the yellow key on his head flatten into a propeller which allowed him to fly after Cream. Only standing there shocked for a moment he quickly ran after his best friend as he did not know what would happen to her if she was completely roboticized by whatever was doing this.

00000000000000000000000000000

'When it this going to end' two friends thought as they both looked out the window to the booth. After weeks of their friend swearing up and down that they had the voice of an angel when really they had the voice of an alley cat meowing on a fence at midnight. Their voice was so bad that none of them could even think of words the explain just how bad their singing was.

It was while they were looking out the window that the Cream zoom by and blinked as if they were seeing things from having to listen to the horrible singing. Yet after Cheese and Gemerl zoomed by the two of them decided to stop looking out the window and just stop their friend butchering of the song they were sing.

Yet strangely their horrible singing gradually got better until they were to sing every song without ever missing a beat and even act out the song as they went along.

"Okay something's not right here there's no way Scratch can suddenly sing that good out of no where," one of the said noticing something was wrong. Their friend always too into hearing himself sing to hear his friend's comments.

"You're right there is something seriously wrong here as they do not acknowledge our presence anymore," another member of the group said waving their hand in front of the singing friend's face.

It was then that they notice their friend no long sung in their own voice by the voice of the original artist and that they were literally connected to the TV but cord coming from their back. What added to the impact was that the original artist was Mina Mongoose.

"Retreat is highly suggested at the moment," the second friend stated.

"Unable to compute please explain reason," the first asked

"Unable to comply for reason unknown. Current song selection has ended stepping up to perform the next one as predetermined," he said as the mic was passed to them where it could be seen that outlet in their hands where the microphone connected to them just like they plug themselves into the TV.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey what the hell are you three doing there no running in the Karaoke Bar" the front desk worker yelled. Then sighed as she was ignored by the three that ran of the bar.

'Why am I even here at this job' as she thought working at the karaoke bar would be easy compare to some others jobs but now knew why that there were not that many employee working here. That reason was because most of those that came here could not sing to save their lives. Sure there were a few good singer here and there but they were mostly drowned out by the all the horrible singing there.

Typing on the computer she then began wondering why she was doing this as she had the all the knowledge she needed to performing her job without needing to use the computer. Though the strangeness of this never struck her as to why she suddenly had the all the information for the karaoke bar in her head.

Blinking she did notice there was problem and immediately informed her supervisor of it.

"Error report received the useless box taking up space will be removed immediately," they informed her.

"Acknowledge," the girl said as she no longer had to worry about hearing all the horrible singing(not their were any more thank to the Robo Virus) nor would she even care about the ones that could actually sing as like the front desk robian at the hotel she too had become a karaoke bar front desk robian where she simply did her duties.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As Cream ran through the Music Factory she saw the strange ways that what climbing up her body had already done to those around her. In way it really doing a favor for a number of the tourists that had no musical talent for singing or playing instruments but for some strange reason swore to Aurora and Ancient Walkers they did but now in fact really did have the ability to back all the talk they did about their abilities.

Those that she was butchering the song on the way in were singing them perfectly and even moving with beat in some case. Those whose instrument playing sounded like a cat starching a blackboard now were playing with the skills of a master. However the trade off was that to gain their new musical abilities they had become literally a part of Music Factory. The once horrible singing were now able to sing like they claim they could yet the voice they were singing in was no longer their own but that of the original artist. The robians that were playing instruments actually had them as part of their own body. While the processors of both were now filled only with songs and/or music and nothing else as they did not see a reason for anything else, as their function was only to sing or play their instrument.

Cream blushed as she also noticed how majority of them were naked, brightly color to match the song or music they were playing and had logo of Music Factory on their shoulders.

'Why is my speed slowly down to walking level again' Cream thought as she was no longer running but simply walking towards the entrance.

"Why I am vacating the vicinity for what reason I am performing this action" Cream thought out loud as she came to a stop her mind slowly succumbing to the virus that had already covered her body and now transforming her mind.

"Companion Unit" Cream said as she noticed Cheese coming towards and thus switch seem to flicker on in her head as that kept Cream from becoming a Music Factory robian

Roughly a minute or so later, Gemerl arrived where his two robian friends were. Cheese was floating in the air around the motionless Cream who was not moving a muscle.

Gemerl did not know what to expect when she did not respond to him as he knew that he spoke loud enough for her to hear him yet she simply stood there motionless.

He looked down to see that her gloves were in ruins as her forearm's cylindrical segments twice their original size as fingers were segmented like his own.

"Cream…are you okay?" Gemerl asked despite the fact that his sensor know told that there was no organic life anywhere within range thus including Cream as non-organic.

At this Cream still did not respond but flapped her ears and took off back towards the Karaoke Bar. Flight was still capable for her through the use of her ears yet now she was able to not only fly as long as Tails but would be able to fly farther and higher then he ever could.

Worried and confused about what was going on he followed his roboticized friends back to where they had just come from.

Once he had gotten back strangely enough Cream was singing where she had left off like nothing had even happened singing again in her own voice rather then that of the artist that made the song like the others that were here at still here and kept singing until she finished the song.

After that she held the mic over to Gemerl and said "Your turn."

Gemerl still shocked eventually took the mic from roboticized girl who kept repeating "Your turn," until finally took the mic.

After the song she took Germel by the hand as she walked back to their hotel room the bar closing for the evening.

From the looks of things the small black and yellow robot could see that Cream was different from other robians as her eyes were duller and she no longer had any irises. Also that they were the some of the only robians to actually left the Music Factory while all the other were even staying put as the power was turned off and they seem to turn off with it.

Upon making back at their room the hope that Vanilla had not been roboticized was slashed as she was a robot like her daughter.

" Requesting location and activities for the last three hundred sixty minute from unit C08E1M." The roboticized Vanilla asked.

"C08E1M was out with Gemerl and the data of our location and activities are here on companion unit Cheese, V29L2A" she informed her handing over Cheese to her.

"V29L2A will look over the information gathered and report back once done," she informed her.

"Affirmative," C08E1M respond as her roboticized mother left from the bedroom area.

C08E1M then came back over to him and strangely enough smiled at him asking him "what he wanted to watch on TV."

She kept repeating this phrase every couple of minute until he finally answered her then sat down on the couch after turning on the TV and patted the area beside her and once again did not stop doing this until he did as she wanted.

She simply stared at the TV for about three hours only move to switch the channel to whatever the two of them normally watched at the time mostly cartoons, family sitcoms, etc. Once three hour had passed she took on the game she brought with her and set up.

"Your turn," C08E1M said after she completed her turn.

Gemerl guessing this would be like when she asked to watch TV with her. Though his mind was not on the game fully as he was wondering why he could not seem to get in contact with Tails.

Once the game just done after three or four round, Cream walked to the bedroom area and then bathroom where she switch into her pajamas.

Gemerl did not fully understand what was going on but it seemed that Cream was acting out what she had planned to do after they left Music Factory. Leading him to wonder if she was going to repeat what had happened earlier today tomorrow. A number of unanswered question about his newly roboticized best friend as well as her behavior after being roboticized.

Gemerl looked over to the roboticized mother and daughter and thought about that they still seemed like their normal selves slightly as after C08E1M finished changing her clothes -which Gemerl found some strange as her mother did not seem to care about her own attire and was only not naked because her clothes did not get in the way of her duty- V29L2A wished her good recharging cycle. At this the roboticized young rabbit seem embarrassed giving Gemerl hope that he could figure out the mystery around the roboticized Cream and Vanilla then maybe he could get them back normal again. Once the three robians had powered down he then went about trying to contact Tails hoping it whatever roboticized Cream and her mother did not get the fox as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank Alex Warlorn for reviewing and editing this chapter

Longsilver777 for adding this to the Favorite Story list


	9. Beta Read Chapter 01 Posted

I have decided to try and rewrite this story from the begining though the only real different for some chapter is that they would have been beta read. Such is the case with Chapter 01 which for the most part is the same the only real difference is that its been beta read


	10. Beta Read Chapter 02 Posted

A revised and beta version of chapter 02 has been posted.


	11. Beta Read Chapter 03 Posted

A revised and beta version of chapter 03 has been posted.


	12. Revised Chapter 04 thru 05 Posted

A Revised Chapter 04-05 have been posted.


End file.
